


Loving Through The Ages

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Primary School, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Love is such a funny thing. It hits you out of no where. You find and meet people over the years. You fall in and out of love but only one stays throught everything. There's that one love that stays timeless. Who was that for Betty Cooper.-This is a collab with @kisvids.-
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Cheryl Blossom, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Betty Cooper age 9-

-Dear Diary, 

Today I have met the most cutest boys. Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones. They are the sweetest of boys. I think I might like Archie. He has carrot top red hair and this brightest of smiles. He is adorable. Juggie is cute too. He is so funny and caring. He is my best guy friend. The girls at school think I'm weird. They think its weird that I am friends with the boys. Archie, Jughead and Kevin. They say boys have cooties but I don't think that. They're much nicer than the girls.-

Betty Cooper was the sweet innocent girl. She was friends with everyone and only hated Cheryl Blossom her cousin. She was the meanest to her and yet she was the kindest to everyone. 

They were currently at school when they had golden time. The boys were playing football as Betty sat alone reading.

Jughead came over to her. Archie told him he couldn’t play football with them because he wasn’t good enough.

"Jughead are you okay?" Betty noticed him. She had booked marked her book as she sat with him.Jughead just nodded upset."Want to read or color with me? We can make a pretty picture for Bean." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Okay." Betty passed him some colouring pencils."You look sad. Why?"

“Archie said I can’t play with him.”

"Well that's just mean." Betty folded her hands. "We'll tell him off later. Plus I'm better than him... but shush."Jughead just smiled."Don't tell him. Are you coming to Cher's party?"

“Are you?”

"Yeah. Mum's making me." Betty pouted. "I hate her."

“I’ll go too.”

Betty hugged him happily. He hugged her back smiling. She pulled away to draw flower's. Jughead helped her.

"At least you'll be there." She whispered. He just smiled. "I hate Cher's party."

“I don’t like parties.”

"You have to be nice to everyone." Betty pouted. Jughead just nodded."But I'm glad your coming. We can hang out."

“Yeah.”

Betty wrote 'Juggie is the best' in a flower. Jughead smiled at her. That’s the day he fell in love with Betty Cooper. She looked at him holding his hands. Jughead held her hand.

They spent all golden time holding each other's hands before heading back into the lesson of the day.

____

The weekend hits and it was the weekend of the party. Jughead walked there alone. His parents didn’t care enough.

He hated that all he wanted was to be like the other kids. The other kids always had their parents bring them around and show up for field trips but he was always alone. He had to hear them arguing all the time. He had to do everything for himself. It shouldn't be that way at 9 years old. He had to grow up alot faster than anyone else.

He got to the party and saw Betty with Kevin. He headed over to them.“Hi Betty.” He smiled.

"Jughead." Betty hugged him. Jughead smiled and hugged her."Juggie you look cute."

“Really?” He smiled.

"Yeah. I love the color blue." Betty rubbed her hand on his arm of his jumper. "Its pretty."

“Thank you. You look pretty.”

Betty blushed at him. "Thank you. Auntie Penelope bought me it so I have to wear it. Your the first person apart from Kev to call me pretty." She smiled.

“Well you are pretty.”

"Thank you." Betty held his hand. He just smiled. "Arch is talking to the girls." She sighed.

“Really?”

"Yeah. He hasn't said hello just waves." Betty was upset and Jughead could tell.“Do you like Archie?”

"I don't know. Maybe he's cute but then your cute. We've listen to his dad's old records in the garage." She shrugged."But what do I know? All he does is talk to everyone but me like that."

“He’s a meanie.”

Betty smiled at him. "He is." She giggled softly.

Jughead smiled at her lovingly. She made him feel normal. He wanted that feeling to last forever. It's a feeling he craved. He should already have that.

"How's bean? She is so tiny and cute." Betty smiled.

“She’s good. She just turned three.” Jughead smiled too.

"Aww. I love her hair and eyes. Your a good big brother."

“Thank you.” Jughead smiled.

"Want to go get some fresh air together in the garden?" Betty suggested.

“Sure.”

Betty guided him to the garden as they sat out in the grass. She started to pick daisies for a flower crown. Jughead helped her.

"I like it out here. Its quiet." Betty smiled happily. "We can talk more."

“Yeah.” He smiled. He picked a small bouquet of flowers for her.

"Aww thank you." She blushed placing them in her lap. "Juggie what's your favourite book?"

“I don’t know. I read a lot.”

"Me too." Betty's eyes lit up.

“Really? Archie hates reading. He won’t read with me.”

"Same. It's annoying." She placed the flower crown on top of his beanie. Jughead smiled at her. "Look at how pretty it is on you."

“You try.” Jughead smiled. He took his beanie off and placed it on her head along with the flower crown. Betty nervously bit her lip happily. "How does it look?"

“Beautiful.” Betty giggled nervously.“We should go back inside.”

"I don't want too." She placed the flower crown on his head leaving his beanie on her head. Jughead smiled at her."The colours are pretty against your hair."

“You really think so?”

"Yeah." She nodded smelling the flowers he picked for her. Jughead smiled at her."We should go inside I am hungry."

“Okay.”

"They have pops." Betty whispered.

“I love Pop’s.” Jughead said.

"Me too. His vanilla shakes and orange chicken after ballet class."

“I like burgers.”

"Me too a plane cheeseburger." Betty told him.

“I like any type of burger.”

She giggled happily. "Then let's get a burger from inside." Betty stood up with her flowers.

Jughead followed her. She still had his beanie on. He still had the flower crown on. As they got in they were playing spin the bottle. “Betty! Jughead! Come play!” Archie said. They sat together in the circle. Everyone staring at them.

“Betty you go first.” Cheryl said.

"I don't know." Betty got really timid.

"Tough it's my birthday." Cheryl smirked. Betty sighed as age span the bottle fast.

It landed on Archie. Jughead sat there upset. Betty just glanced at Archie then at Jughead. She was still wearing his beanie. 

"I don't want to kiss Betty." Archie said. 

"Then kiss me." Cherly said.

Archie smiled,"Sure." He stood up and walked over to her.

Archie leaned in as he kissed her. It was a few quick pecks on the cheek. Betty had tears in her eyes as she walked out the room. Jughead wanted to follow her. He got up and walked to where she went. He found her sobbing outside.

“Betty?”

"Juggie." She whispered hiding her face.“You okay?”

"He didn't want to kiss me. Am I yucky?"

“No.”

"He hurt me Juggie."She hugged him.

“You’re not yucky.”

"Really?" Betty looked at him.

“Yeah.”

"What am I?"

“Pretty. Nice too.”

She smiled at him as she blushed. Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty blushed at him resting her head on him. Jughead just smiled as she passed him his beanie back upset. Jughead put it back on and gave her the flower crown.

"We're the flower king and queen." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He smiled. Archie came out and sat with them.“Hi Arch.” Jughead smiled.

"Let's go play inside with Cher. She is so pretty and a good kisser."

“We’re playing here.”

"Jug come on. It's fun! Betty come on. It's for Jason and Cher." He smiled.

"Yeah and friends don't kiss their friends cousin's."

“It’s not a big deal.”

"Sure." Jughead and Betty said in unison.“Come on.” Archie said heading back inside Betty looked at him. "I don't want to Juggie." She whispered.

“We can sit out here.” Betty smiled holding his hand. Jughead smiled at her. She hugged him. "Thank you for being a good friend."

“Always Betts.”

"Betts? I like that."Jughead smiled at her.

They spent the rest of the party outside writing a little story of their own. The time flew by they missed most of the party. Betty’s mom had come to pick her up.

"I'm sorry Juggie I have to go." Betty pouted.

“Bye Betts.”

"Get home safely Juggie. I'll see you at school." She smiled.

Jughead smiled as she left. He started to walk home. When he walked in no one was home. That meant no more fighting. He just smiled and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. He was so happy when he got home.

He got his note book out and began writing his story with Betty. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He loved the way her eyes lit up and she blushed. She was the only person who treat him like a person. Not even Archie would treat him nicely. Betty was different. He loved her for that.

Back at home Betty was thinking about Jughead. She was writing in his diary about the day.

-Dear Diary, 

Jughead was nice to me today. He’s a good friend. Archie kissed Cheryl. I hate Cheryl. Why won’t Archie kiss me? It’s not fair. Jughead kissed my cheek. He’s cute. But I just want Archie to kiss me.

Why won't he kiss me? He really hurt me today. But Juggie made it better. We wrote together and made a flower crown together. I pressed it in my memory book.

He told me I wasn't yucky but Archie made me feel yucky. Why do I want to kiss Archie? Juggie is there for me. He is an amazing friend. But I think Arch is something more than Juggie. I don't want to hurt my friend. What do I do?-

Betty closed her diary as she headed over to her window. She looked out over to Archie’s window. She knocked on the window smiling. Archie looked up from his window and smiled at her. She wrote on a piece of paper. 

-Why not kiss me?-

He wrote back. -Cheryl wanted me to kiss her.-

Betty sighed,-But I spun the bottle.-

\- I didn’t think you wanted to kiss me.-

Betty pouted angrily at him. 

-why wouldn't I?-

\- I didn’t know -

-you hurt my feelings!-

-I’m sorry.-

-Forget it. Juggie cheered me up.-

-I’ll kiss you if you want-

-not the point. I don't want it to be forced.-

\- Ok -

Betty just screwed up the paper throwing at her window. Archie just sighed. She angrily closed her curtains. She sat back down on her bed.

Betty was wo confused. She hated that Archie made her feel like he didn't like her. She loved that Jughead was always there for her. 

Boys were so confusing. She hoped it would get better as she grew up. All she wanted was a love like a princess. Yet for now all she could write and dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty Cooper aged 13.

-Dear Diary, 

Today Jughead seemed sad. He has that fake smile. I try to talk to him about it but he shoots me down. We're best friends. Something is hurting him. I don't like seeing him upset. Him and Kev are my rocks. I would he lost without them. 

I think Arch flirted with me today. He was winking at me. He had that flirty voice on. I can't believe he flirted with me. 

I've has a crush on him since I was 9. It's so annoying he can't see I'm in love with him. Maybe one day. -

The following day they were all down at the watering hole. Betty and Jughead were reading together. She sat in between his legs as they read her new book together. This wasn't weird for them it was normal.

“I have to go home early.” Jughead said.

"No, why?" Betty looked up at him.

“I just have to.”

"Juggie your not telling me the truth. What's happening?" She questioned.

“I just have to go!”

Betty just got up as she wrapped her cardigan around herself and her swim suit. She walked off crying. Jughead walked away upset. He didn't mention to make her cry. He just doesn't want to speak about it.

His mom left last night. His parents got into a big fight and his mom left taking Jellybean with her. He knew he should talk to her about it but he was just so upset. His dad was drinking heavily and now he was all alone.

His dad called him telling him to come home. He walked back over to her. He sighed he decided to apologise to Betty first.

"You were being nasty Juggie. I care about you. You haven't been yourself."

“I’m sorry.”

"Are you okay Juggie?" Betty asked holding his hand.

“No.” He whispered.

"Speak to me." She looked at him.

“My mom left.”

Betty just hugged him tightly. "Juggie I'm so sorry." He held her back.

Betty's breast are coming in. They were pressed close to his chest. He just held her. He was so upset but all he could now think about was her pressed up against him.

"I'm always here for you."

“Thank you.” He whispered.

"Its okay." She kissed his cheek.

“My dad wants me home.” He whispered, not actually wanting to go. "Oh." Betty pouted. "I'll visit you later?"

“I’ll text you if I can.”

"You better Juggie. You don't want to be on my bad books." She teased. Jughead smiled faintly. He hugged her again before leaving. 

Jughead left when Kevin came up to her nervously.“Hey Kev.” Betty smiled.

"I have something to say but first I need to go see Moose. Can we meet at pops?"

"Sure Kev."

Kevin smiled at her. He headed to Moose before they headed into fox Forrest. Moose followed him. Kevin was nervously biting his lip.

"Moose your hot."

“You think so?”Kevin nodded.“You’re hot too.”

"Really?" He smiled. Kevin moved to hold his hands.“Yeah.” Moose smiled at him. He pulled him close to him. Moose just looked down at him. "Your taller than me." Kevin touched his hair.

“I know.” He smiled.

"You have gorgeous hair."

“You do too.”

"Moose..." Kevin pulled him closer.“Kev...”

"I think I'm gay." He whispered.

“Really?”

"Well I can't stop thinking about you. I want to kiss you. It doesn't help when we're swimming at school and changing together."Kevin blushed holding his hands.

“Does it make me gay too if I want to kiss you?”

"I don't know you like girls too. I think your bi. But I won't stop you."

Moose held his face as Kevin leaned in and closed the space. He kissed him holding his waist close to him. Moose kissed him back. He deepened the kiss slightly. Moose just held his face as they kissed. Kevin began to feel something weird in his pants. They were pressed close together.

"Mousey." Kevin whispered.

“Yeah?”

"I don't know what's happening to me down there."Moose looked down as he saw that he had a hard on for him. Moose just smirked. "I don't know what's happening." Kevin whispered.

“You’re aroused.”

Kevin blushed. “Have you ever got yourself off before?”He nodded his head no.

“Really?”

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

“You should try it. It feels good.”

"Maybe I'll think of you." He pressed him closely. Moose kissed him again."I'm gay Moose. I like you."

“I like you too.” Kevin kissed him happily. "Maybe we can see each other?"

“In private? People judge.”

"Just for a little while. Until I came out." He smiled. Moose just nodded. "Your my boyfriend." Kevin smiled. Moose smiled and kissed him."I need to go meet my dad at the station for dinner. I'll see you later?"

Moose just nodded.

Kevin kissed him happily before heading to pops. He got there and sat with Betty. She passed him his shake happily.

“Hey B.” He smiled.

"Hey Kev. What's up?"

“I have something to tell you.”Betty smield at him nodding.“I’m gay.”

Betty hugged him. "Kev I know." She smiled. "I can tell when you look at Moose."

Kevin bit his lip happily thinking about him.“Thank you for telling me.” Betty smiled. She leaned over the table to hug him.

"Of course your my best friend." 

"I'm so glad you accept me." He teared up.

"Of course."

"So tell me about Arch?" Kevin nudged her.

“He’s been flirting with me.” Kevin's eyes lit up. "No way!" He squealed. Betty smiled excitedly. “I know! He hasn’t made a move yet.”

"Why? Your stunning."

“I wish I knew Kev.”

"He is pissing me off. The Juggie is going through a tough time. He's pushing me away and Arch hasn't noticed." She sighed softly.

“What’s going on with Jughead?”

"I don't if I can tell you. It's not my place to say but he's really alone right now and I'm worried." Betty's eyes began to tear up.

“What does Archie think about all this? Jughead is his best friend.”

"He doesn't know. He's been really MIA chasing Cher." She sighed.

“Oh.”

"Yeah. So I'm getting pops and taking it to him with Arch." Betty smiled."I'm worried about him Kev. Its Juggie and he's pushing me away."

“That’s really weird.”

"Tell me about it." She sighed."Kev what do I do?"

“I’m sure seeing him with Archie will help.”

"Hopefully." Betty smiled. 

"Your a good friend B." 

____

At the trailer: 

Betty and dragged Archie to the trailer. She knocked on the door waiting for a reply. No one came to the door."Juggie!" Betty shouted. Jughead came and answered the door. Betty could see beer bottles all over the floor. Jughead quickly came out and closed the door. “Why are you here?”

"I'm worried about you Juggie. We came here because we're worried about you." She passed him the pops."

“I’m fine.”

"Says that to the beer bottles." Archie scoffed.

“You two can’t be here.” Jughead said.

"Juggie its fine I brought my dad. He's waiting for me at the car " Betty told him.

“Leave.” Jughead said.

"Juggie we came to check on you." She whispered upset. "Please don't push me away."

“Leave!” He said angrily handing the food back. Betty didn't take the food as ran to the car crying. Archie just looked at him angrily.“Leave Archie!”

"Why the hell speak to Betty like that!? You were being a douche to her!"

“So? You treat her like shit all the time!”

"No I don't!" He lied.

“Liar!”

"Dude she bought you pops! She worries about you! You push her the hell away! Your being a jerk!" Archie shouted.

“You’re the jerk! You take her for granted!”

"So do you! You've made her cry twice today!" He pushed him. Jughead shoved him back."Why are being a jerk!? She cares about you!" Archie shouted. 

"Archie just go! We're not friends! You don't care about me! Your only here because Betty made you!" He snapped heading back inside.

Jughead slammed the door. He hated making her cry but he knew they could be friends anymore so he messaged her. 

J: Stay away from me. Both of you.

B: what did I do? I can't lose you?

Jughead left her on read.

B: Juggie?   
B: please   
B: answer me.  
B: I've done nothing

Jughead blocked her number. Betty tried to message him again but she couldn't. Betty just cried as she wrote in her diary.

-Dear diary, 

Juggie isn’t my friend anymore. He pushed me away. I don't know what I did. I miss him so much already. Who am I meant to go read with at the river? Who am meant to go to the library with? 

I don't understand what happened. All I was trying to do was make him feel better. That's all I've ever wanted was for him to be happy. He always makes me happy and I was trying to make him happy but I just made him push me away.

On top of that Arch is still trying to catch Cheryl. Cheryl is playing hard to get. I don't get why he is flirting with me one minute and leaving me for the boys the next.

I currently hate boys. 

Except from Kevin. I am so proud he came out. I already knew but it was nice that he came out to me first. I am so happy for him.

I just hope Archie will notice me soon. Maybe I just need to tell him how I feel. Or maybe I should just find more girls to be friends with. The girls at school hate me because I'm friends with Archie. I don't know what to do.

Why is being a teenager so hard!?

I just turned 13 and I’m already sick of being a teenager. I hope this get better. If not it's all bullshit. I lost a good friend to this bullshit.

I miss him already. I hope this doesn't last long. What am I going to do without my Juggie?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Betty Cooper age 16. 

-Dear Diary, 

I passed Jughead sleeping homeless under the bridge today from coming home from my internship. I stopped the care to go speak to him. It's been 3 years I miss our friends. He yelled and shouted at me to go away. He called me a selfish cow. I still left him my blanket I knitted last year. He was freezing cold to the touch. It kills me seeing him like that. He's so sad.

Jason is missing. Cheryl is going out of her mind. I honestly don't know what happened when I was in California. 

But what I do know is that tonight is the night I tell Archie I like him. We start our sophomore year and I finally feel ready that he'll see me for me. 

We’re meeting at Pop’s. We do every year on the last day of summer. I can’t wait. Its going to be amazing. This is going to be my year. I'm not the perfect back ground girl anymore. We're going to be the IT COUPLE.-

Betty smiled and put her diary down. Kevin was coming over to help her get ready. He was currently on his bed as Betty was putting her lipstick on pink perfection.

“I’m nervous.” Betty smiled.

"Don't be you can finally take ginger bull by its horns." Kevin looked at the window. "Oh my god! Archie got hot!" Betty came over to the window to look. She bit her lip before looking at Kevin.“You’re lucky B. You two are going to be a hot couple.”

"Now I'm more nervous." Betty pouted.

“You’ll be fine.”

"I better go then." She smiled pulling her hair up. “Have fun!”

"You two! It's time your mystery guy comes out." Betty kissed his cheek before leaving.

She went next door to Archie. They were walking there together.

"So how was your summer?"

“It was great. I helped my dad a lot.”He smiled.

"That's great. The beaches in California are amazing."

“We’ll have to go some day.” Archie smiled.

"Show you how too surf too?"Betty smirked.

“Yep.” He smiled.

"You know I'll kick your ass at it." She said as the bell of pops rang and they entered. 

Betty headed to pops getting their normal order as she also got Jughead's as he was there. Jughead was sitting at the other side of Pop’s typing away on his laptop. Pops came over with the meal for him. Jughead looked up at him confused. He didn't order anything.

“I didn’t order anything Pop.”

"I know but you still have people that care about you. She bought you this." Pop explained.

“Betty did?”

"She hasn't stopped caring Jug." He passed him the milkshake.

Jughead looked over at her. She was sipping on her shake smiling as she glanced at them. Jughead looked back down at his laptop.

"Don't you miss you her? She was your best friend Jughead." Pops said.

“No.” Jughead lied.

"Well she misses you." Pops told him before he headed back to work. 

Meanwhile, Betty was talking to Archie. He was eating his burger. 

"So Arch I have been thinking."

“Yeah?”

"That this year maybe we could be something more." She smiled.

Archie’s eyes shifted from her to the door. A beautiful goddess came in. She had raven black hair wearing a cape. She was like a vampire through the night enchanting people with their looks. Archie’s eyes were locked on her. He didn’t hear a single word Betty said.

Betty just sighed as the girl headed over to them. She knew she didn't stand a chance. Betty was going to make an excuse to leave.

“Hi.” She smiled.

"Hi." Betty fake smiled.

"Hi I'm Archie and this is Betty."

Betty just looked around uncontrollably. She saw Jughead eating the food and she smiled. At least he had one warm meal.

“Veronica Lodge.” She smiled. “You’re giving me the tour tomorrow aren’t you. Betty Cooper?”

"Oh yeah I am. You'll probably meet Kev. He's my best friend." Betty smiled happily. 

"Oh perfect. Well I better dash my mom is waiting for Pops. Apparently it's to die for."

“It is.” Archie smiled.

"Well I better dash handsome." Veronica turned to Betty. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Betty nodded her head fake smiling. Veronica walked off happily. Betty had a sad look in her eyes now. 

“What were you saying?” Archie smiled.

"I was thinking... Maybe this year we could be more than friends." Betty whispered.

“More than friends?”

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Like best friends?"

“No.” 

“Then what do you mean?”

"Maybe we could go on a date." Betty smiled.

“Why would we do that?”

"Because I thought maybe we like each other more than friends." She whispered. All the light from her eyes disappeared.

“Betty we’re friends. We always have been and we always will.”

Betty just nodded. "I'm going to go home. I just need the ladies first." She stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Jughead saw her cry on the way to the bathroom. He wanted to check if she's okay. He stayed put, leaving her be. She came out to see Archie gone. Betty just sat in the booth sobbing. Jughead sighed and went to go sit with her. He gently tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hi.” He said quietly before sitting across from her."Juggie?" Betty uttered softly behind her tears.

“Hi.” He repeated.

"Did you enjoy your food? Did I get the order right?" She wiped her tears away.

“It was perfect. Thank you.” Betty nodded smiling faintly. "I miss you." She whispered.

“What did Archie do?”

"I finally told him I wanted more and he shot me down. He's been stringing me along all those years hasn't he? Cher kept telling me but I ignored her." Betty cried again.

“I’m sorry Betts.”

"Its not your fault Jughead." She looked at him."Its my own fault. I'm the definition of a Riverdale girl."

“Doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad.”

Betty pouted at him. "I don't want to make people feel sad for me Juggie. I want to make them smile." She blushed.

Jughead just nodded.

"Smile for me Jones."

"Well I still feel bad Betts. You've liked that idiot since we were 9." He ignored her.

"Can we not Juggie? I am begging you. Can we just share cake before I walk home alone in the pitch black."

“I’ll walk you home.” Betty smiled at him. "Thank you. Maybe I can sneak you in like the old times."

He just shrugged.

"Its okay if you don't want too."

“Maybe.”

"So I want to know why you blocked me and why your homeless." Betty whispered to save his privacy. He glared at her. He started to grab his things to leave. Betty grabbed his hands. "Juggie wait I want you to stay at mine."

“No.”

"I care about you." She whispered.

“What’s going on in my life is none of your business.” Betty just nodded. "Okay, I'm just going to go home. I upset everyone today."

“I’m walking you home.”

She sighed softly agreeing. 

Jughead just sighed. “Fine.” He couldn’t say no to her. “I’m homeless because it’s not safe at home for me. I blocked you because I didn’t want you to know about it.”

"Juggie it's been years. I could have helped you. I hate knowing your in danger. I just want you safe. I always have. Please stay at mine. Its warm the doors are locked. No one will try to kill you." She begged vocally and with her gorgeous emerald eyes.

“Betty I’m fine.”

Betty just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He didn’t say anything. "Exactly please I'm sneaking you in." She folded her hands.

"Betty Cooper being reckless." Jughead teased.

“Please Jug.”

“Fine.”

Betty smiled at him as she grabbed her bag. Jughead got his things. They walked to her house in silence. It wasn't completely uncomfortable.

Betty told him to come up through the window. The ladder has always been by her window ever since they were 9 sneaking into read or watch movies.

Jughead climbed up to her bedroom. He climbed in to see childhood photos of then and Archie. A few with Kevin in. Jughead smiled faintly. Jughead brought his bag of stuff with him. He just sat on the bed waiting for her.

She came up after getting past her mom and saying she was going to bed. She came in with her cute fresh out of the dryer bear pajamas on. She looked like a bear but they bottoms were fluffy shorts.

Jughead was just sitting there tapping his foot."Juggie its okay. Don't be anxious around me." Betty put her hood up showing him her bear ears.

Jughead smiled faintly."I can be scary if you want me to be." He just smiled fully this time. "Grrr." She growled putting her hands up like claws.

“Stop it.”

Betty smiled at him,"Why?" She raised her eyebrows up multiple times repeatedly to make him laugh. 

Jughead got his small pillow and blanket and set up on the floor."Juggie we can share my bed. The floor is uncomfortable and you need a good sleep before school in the morning." Betty moved on the bed to make space for him.

“Betty it’s fine. I’ve been sleeping on concrete all summer.”

"Please." She pulled her puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. But I need to be up extra early to use the school’s showers.”

"Use mine I'll just pretend I'm getting a shower and sit on the toilet doing my hair." Betty shrugged.

“Okay.”

"It'll be fine Juggie."Betty snuggled into his chest. "Come on sleep." She smiled.

Jughead crawled in the blanket with her as he fell asleep almost immediately. He hadn't had a good sleep in months. He really needed this.

He got comfortable almost immediately in her large bed. Betty had just gotten her parents double bed as they upgraded to a king size. She smiled at him as he slept next to her.

___

The following morning they were up for school. Jughead was in the shower as Betty was getting ready in the bathroom as a cover. 

"Betty I'm coming in!" Her mother said.

Betty's eyes widen in panick. Luckily her pajamas were on the floor and Jughead's clothes were in her room. She panicked as she stood in the tub with Jughead as he showered. Her eyes were locking with his.

"Come in mom!"

Alice came in, "Honey take these now. Remember not to break down. Stay calm. This is your year. We want all straight A's. No nonsense." Alice passed her the medication through the shower curtain.

“Thanks mom.” 

Alice left and Jughead looked at her. She made sure the door closed before she spoke. 

"Sorry I panicked." Her eyes stayed completely locked into his. “It’s okay...”

"I'm not looking I promise." Betty told him."I'm gonna get out now." She blushed.

Jughead just nodded.

She blushed at him again. "I'm sorry." Betty stood out as she finished getting ready in her room.

“It’s okay.”

He came out 15 minutes later fully dressed. They had to leave for school in half an hour. Betty made an excuse to leave earlier and met with him outside.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night.”

"You can stay anytime Juggie." Betty smiled at him. "Again I am so sorry about earlier. I didn't look. It's not that I not curious, I am. I just...I'm going to stop talking."

“Betts it’s okay.”

Betty blushed in embarrassment. "Okay. But seriously Juggie. My window is always open for you." She looked up at him.

“Thank you.”

"Of course Juggie. We're friends."

At school Betty met up with Kevin and Veronica to give her a tour of the school. Kevin was so excited to see how everything with Archie went. She was so reluctant in saying anything.

“Tell me all the details.” Kevin smiled

"He friend zoned me." She sighed.

“What? Seriously?”

"Yes."Betty sighed. "Plus he likes the new girl." 

Veronica came behind them. "Wait did you say that delicious flavor of ginger likes me?" She smiled excitedly.

“I don’t know.”

"Oh okay." She smiled. "I'm Veronica Lodge."

"I'm Kevin Keller the only gay out kid in school."

“Nice to meet you.”

"The pleasure is mine. So who should I avoid hanging out with to avoid social suicide?" Veronica asked.

“Stick with us and you’ll be fine.” Kevin smiled.

Betty saw Jughead and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. "Who is that hot pieces of ass?" Veronica asked.

“The dark haired one with the beanie?” Betty questioned.

"Yes. He is simple yummy."

“That’s Jughead. He’s nothing special.” Kevin said.

“In his own way. He’s no Archie Andrews.”

"Kev he is special." Betty scolded him.  
"He's Juggie and Archie friend zoned me. He is dead to me now." She glared.

“Either way he’s hot.” Veronica said.

"Stay away from him." Betty got protective.

“Why?”

"Just because." She looked at Jughead smiling.

“He looks like he’s wild in bed.” Veronica smirked.

"Stop. He did look good in the shower this morning." She slipped up.

“What!?” Kevin squealed.

"What?" Betty looked at him.

“You showered with him?”

"Technically no but technically yes." She shrugged.

“Tell us what happened already!” Veronica said.

"He needed a place to crash." Betty shrugged again."We shared my bed. He showered I was doing my hair there as a cover. My mum walked in. I jumped in the shower to save our ass's. I didn't see his but I saw his chest."

“You should’ve looked down.” Kevin said.

"Kev! His privacy." Betty looked at him shocked.

“I would’ve! I’m sure he’s hot.”

"He's hot regardless and you only think about getting your dick wet. What happened to lover boy?"

“We don’t talk about him.” 

“I’m going to talk to him.” Veronica said walking towards Jughead.

"No!" Betty sighed.

“Why not?”

"Fine. I don't care." She headed to her locker.

Veronica went to go talk to him. She tapped him on his shoulder smiling. Jughead looked at her confused.

"Hey?"

“Hey.” She smiled. 

Jughead stood there confused. No one talked to him at school. 

"Sorry to be rude but what's happening?" Jughead questioned.

“I’m new here.” She smiled 

‘That makes sense. She wouldn’t talk to me otherwise.’ He thought to himself. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to show me around?” She continued. 

“Uhm... Yeah, sure.” He said.

Betty was listening into the conversation and got jealous. She headed over to Jughead.

"V as Arch to show you around. Juggie might be busy helping me in the blue and gold." Betty smiled at Jughead.

“But Archie is yours. That’s girl code B.”

"Didn't you fucking hear me saying he friend zoned me? He has since we were nine." Betty was jealous and Veronica could tell. "Just leave Juggie alone." Veronica smirked and looked between her and Jughead. “Okay.”

"Juggie I'm sorry about her. She's new and she doesn't understand you like your space."

“It’s okay. She seems nice.”

"Yeah nice my ass." Betty scoffed.

“You don’t like her?”

"I'm weary of her. She flirts with you and Arch in the space of 24 hour." She folds her arms.

“Oh so she’s trying to take Archie from you?” Jughead teased.

"No. He can fucking suck the dick on his head." Betty pouted. Her pout quickly turned into a smile when she realised he's teasing her. "Your joking around with me again."

“Obviously.” Betty playfully nudged him. Jughead just smiled."I'll see you at lunch Juggie." Betty smiled.

The rest of the day flew by. They were officially in for another year of Riverdale high bullshit. 

Betty was already stressed and was trying to calm down writing in her diary.

\- Dear Dairy,

So this year is going to be different. Its not going to be different because I'm dating Archie. He shot me down. It'll be different because Juggie is back in my life. We went back to old routines quickly. I missed him so much.

I don't like the fact that Veronica (the new girl) is now flirting with Juggie. Archie is already into her. It's just so unfair. I don’t think Juggie likes her though which is good. He thinks she’s nice.

I saw him in the shower today. That's something I thought I would never say. He isn't that scrawny boy anymore. He's learn and good looking. I didn't look at his penis though.

I’ve been seeing Juggie different today. There’s something about him. He's always been there for me I've missed that. No it's not because Archie friend zoned me. A part of me has always liked Juggie. Maybe I’m just starting to like him more.

Its weird but I got jealous. I'm not a jealous person.I hope he stays the night again tonight. I want to spend more time with him. Who knows though but I've kept my window open. I'm hopeful.-

Just as Betty wrote there was a knock at her window. She looked up to see him. She smiled and she let him in.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hi." Betty smiled too.

"Your piglet tonight. It's cute."Betty just smiled at him. He smiled back."Come on its getting late." She yawned.

Jughead went through his bag to get his pajamas. He headed to the bathroom to slip them on. He came back in and got into bed with her. Betty placed her head on his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her. She gently intertwined their hands together . Jughead smiled at her.

"Couldn't resist the bed huh?" Betty teased.

"Maybe." 

"Next time we're locking the bathroom door." She whispered. Jughead just nodded."I might join you next time." Betty joked.

“I wouldn’t mind. Saves water.” He teased.

"True. Maybe next week." She whispered half asleep.

Jughead smiled faintly. Betty fell asleep on him into a deep slumber. Jughead fell asleep too.

Betty couldn't believe that she finally had Jughead back in her life after 3 years. They used to be the closes of friends but this time. This time around it felt different.

They were older.  
They were hormonal.  
They have a sex drive.

This time around is more mature but can they be mature?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few weeks have passed and they were back into the swing of school work. Betty was at her vanity writing her diary before school.

\- Dear Diary,

Jughead has stayed for about 2 weeks now. I've gotten used to falling asleep with his arms around me. We've been hanging out more at school with V and Kev.

I'm trying to get him to join the blue and gold. That's a work in progress.

We've gotten back into old routines and I never want to let him go again.-

Betty was at school with Veronica and Kevin. They were heading to lunch. Jughead was sat alone when they joined him. Archie was with the Bulldogs.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"Hey Jug." Kevin smiled. "I'm in need of a gay hook up. Know anyone?"

“Would you mind if they’re serpents?”

"No that's hot." Kevin's eyes lit up. 

Betty laughed softly giving Jughead half her sandwich. “I’ll talk to them and get back to you on that.” Jughead said eating it. That’s all he had for lunch.  
Betty had packed him a pack lunch him. She passed him it as he ate. Jughead smiled at her. “Thanks Betts.”

"I can't have you go hungry. You have a little something on your nose." Betty said whilst putting cream on his nose she had packed for her strawberries.

“You’re mean.” He teased.

"Its fun. Plus I'm done being perfect B."Jughead wiped it off smiling. Betty playfully nudged him. 

"So are you two going to Cheryl's party?"

"A party with my terrible cousin whilst my other cousin ran away from home because the Blossoms are a nightmare. Hard pass." Betty said.

“It sounds fun.” Veronica said.

"I'll only go with Jughead goes." Betty looked up at him.

“Don’t put this on me Cooper. I’m only going if you do.”

"Jones don't do that to me. It's not like we're small enough to go hide and make daisy chains in Nana's garden anymore." She pouted.

“Okay fine. We’ll have movie night and Pop’s instead.”

Betty's eyes lit up excitedly. "Bijou or drive in?"

“Drive in obviously.”

"Perfect. I'll bring the car and the blankets." Betty smiled.

"You two are boring." Kevin and Veronica pouted.

Jughead just rolled his eyes. “I hate parties.”

"I've learnt to tolerate them." Betty shrugged.

"Our experience Betts runs out crying." Jughead teased.

"One time Jones!"

“Still happened Coop.”

"I was 9!" Betty folded her arms looking at her friends.“You still did it.” He smirked.

"You know its a good job your cute or I'll kick your ass."

Jughead just smirked. 

“Come to the party B! It will be fun.” Veronica said.

"Nope. Juggie is letting me pick the movie." Betty smirked at him. “

No way. We’ll compromise.”

"Mamma Mia." She smiled.

“Nope.”

Betty pulled her puppy dog eyes.“It’s not going to work Cooper.”She started to pout at him.

“Nope.”

Betty leaned in closer to him holding his hand. He just smiled at her."High school musical? Tangled? Enchanted?" Betty listed.

“Nope!”

"Well we could always go to the party playing 7 minutes in heaven." She winked.

“That sounds better than watching a musical.” 

“You two need to come.” Kevin said.

"Jug can decide." Betty smirked.

“We’re going.” Jughead said. “I’m not sitting through a musical.”

"Fine. V pick us up?"

"Yep."

____

Betty and Jughead were getting ready for the party. Cheryl always had fancy parties so they had to dress accordingly.

Betty was currently putting a little black dress on. It was skin tight with a little bit of color. She paiesd it with high boots and a Jean jacket. Jughead wore one of his dad’s old button up shirts with dress pants and suspenders.

"You scrub up well Jones." Betty smirked putting her earrings in.

“I hate this.” He said unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt.

"Well I think that looks even better."

“Can we just go and get this over with?”

Betty just laughed at him. "This is your fault." She teased. "Meet you outside."

Jughead went to climb down the ladder. Betty met him as she pulled a jumper over herself so her mother wouldn't say anything. She met Jughead as Veronica showed up.

Veronica had her driver drive them all to Cheryl’s. Betty was in the car as she was pulling her jumper off. She kept accidentally hitting Jughead. Jughead didn’t mind in the end he helped her take it off. 

“Thanks Jug.” 

“No problem.”

"You know if I run out crying it's your fault." She teased.

"That won't happen." Kevin smiled.

"B is going to pound town." Veronica cheered.Betty rolled her eyes. 

Jughead just laughed."Yeah right." She leaned into Jughead's side.

“What? I’m serious.”

"How?" Betty asked Veronica. 

"Well I'm excited to meet the guy." Kevin smiled.

“I swear to god if we play spin the bottle or some shit I’m out.” Jughead said.

"Then you should jump out the car now." Veronica teased.

"We'll sneak out."

They arrived at the party to people playing 7 minutes in heaven. Jughead sighed as Betty giggled. Cheryl told them to come over and sit down. Jughead just sighed as they reluctantly sat down with the group.

"Hey B." Archie smiled.

“Hi.”

"Hey Arch." Jughead said. 

"Betty cupboard with..."

“Archie.” Cheryl smirked as the bottle landed on her.

"Not happening." They said in unison.

“Fine.” Cheryl spun the bottle again and it landed on Jughead. "Okay." Betty smiled.

Betty and Jughead got up and headed in. Jughead nervously looked at her. Betty did the same.

"I've never been kissed."

“You haven’t?”

"Never." She blushed.

“Neither have I.”Betty leaned in and kissed him softly. "Now you have."

“Now we both have.” He whispered.

Betty nodded smiling. "They still need proof."

“Proof?”

"We send a picture of them of us kissing." She explained. “Why do they need proof?”

"Its just how the silly game is. We don't have too. They can hear us kiss." Betty smiled biting her lip. Jughead just nodded."Can I kiss you again?"

“Yes.”

Betty stood closer as she caught his lips softly. Jughead kissed her softly, gently holding her waist. She let her hands slip around his neck. He held her close as they both deepened the kiss. Betty slipped her tongue in as she leaned against the wall.

They got lost in the kiss as he pressed her up against the wall. He felt her smile into the kiss. He smiled against her lips before continuing to kiss her. Betty moved her hand to his hair moving his beanie to her hair. She His hair fell down over his face.

She giggled softly as Jughead smiled at her. They just stood there catching their breaths whilst Jughead rested his forehead against hers.

"Your a good kisser Jones."

“Yeah?”

"I think so." Betty smiled.

“You too.”

She kissed him again sweetly. Jughead kissed her back enjoying to get to kiss her. Betty jumped up on him this time. Jughead held her as he pressed her against the wall. He heard her moan softly. Jughead smirked and deepened the kiss.

"Smughead." Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly. "What you are being?" She winked playfully.

“Smug.”

"Who me?" She said in a southern bell type of voice. “Maybe.”

"Never Juggie." Betty continued to talk in that voice.He playfully rolled his eyes.

Their time was up when Cheryl opened the cupboard. Jughead put her down. He just blushed. They walked back to their seats. Archie looked at him. Jughead avoided eye contact. Betty just held Jughead's hand to calm him down. Jughead felt stressed and embarrassed.

"Want to go home?" Betty whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty slipped outside as Jughead followed. They walked home hand in hand not saying a word. They were just two friends that kissed. Jughead knew it was just for the game and he hated that. He’s always liked her. He wished he had the courage to kiss her outside the game.

They got back to Betty’s house and he climbed up to the window. He sighed remembering he would have to share a bed with her tonight. He was so grateful he could stay with her but he knew he would be uncomfortable thinking about her lips all night. Betty headed to the bathroom to get changed into her sexy pajamas. She wanted to kiss him again.

Jughead got changed in her bedroom while she changed in the bathroom. He was finished before her so he set up Netflix for them to watch a movie. Betty turned him around and kissed him again. Jughead kissed her back. She slowly deepened the kiss wrapping her legs around him. Jughead deepened the kiss too, holding her. Betty pulled away catching her breath. Jughead smiled faintly.

"Come on let's get in bed." She held his hand.

They both got into bed as they picked a movie. She snuggled into his side kissing him as she rubbed her foot up his leg. Jughead kissed her back. She pulled away to control herself. Jughead turned to watch the movie. He held Betty close to her smiling. She fell asleep first like she always did.

Jughead turned off the tv and held her close as he fell asleep too. The next morning Betty was woken up by her mom banging on the door trying to wake her up for breakfast. Jughead was still fast asleep. Betty panicked when her mom started to unlock the door. She pushed him of the bed to hid him beneath the bed.

“Betts!” He woke up as he hit the floor. 

“What was that?” Alice said.

"No one. I was on the phone." She lied.

“Unlock this door right now! You know I hate locked doors!”

"Coming!" Betty pointed to her wardrobe. 

Jughead ran to her wardrobe as Betty unlocked the door. Alice came in. She cleaned up Betty’s dirty laundry. Betty quickly kicked Jughead’s bag under the bed before Alice saw. 

“Come down for breakfast and wear something nice. We’re family bonding today.”

"Mom do I have too? I'm meeting V."

“Fine skip it me and your father will be out all day.”

"Okay. I love you Mom." Betty hugged her. “Love you too. Come get breakfast.”

"Okay. Let me change first." She smiled

Alice left the room. Betty closed and locked the door. Jughead came out pouting rubbing his head.

"I panicked plus that's a warning sign to ask me out soon."Betty hugged him.

“That hurt.”

"I'm sorry." She smiled.

“It’s okay.”

"I'll be up soon." Betty cupped his face.

“Should I go?”

"Its raining no. Plus we're going on a romantic date today."

“Really? So it wasn’t just a game for you?”

"No." Betty smiled.

“Good.” He smiled.

Betty kissed his cheek. She quickly pulled her jeans and a jumper on. Betty endured a Cooper breakfast. Jughead sat in her room reading. He heard the door open and it was Betty. 

"Rebel without a cause is playing at the bijou." She took the book from him.

“We should go see it.”

"We are. Grab your coat." Betty kissed him as Archie saw through the window.“I need to get dressed. I’m still in my pajamas.” He teased. “Also I’m hungry.”

"Well I saved you a plate." She handed him it. "Also I like you like this." Jughead smiled at her. "Come on I want to go on my first non joke date."

Jughead got up and headed to the bathroom to get changed. He couldn't help but smile and messaged the serpents.

J: me and Betty kissed.

T: that's amazing! I'm trying to get that red head's number. She is hot.

Jughead sent her the number. He only had it because Cheryl sent invitations to everyone for her last party.

T: jug your amazing

P: wait back track you got Betty Cooper to kiss you. Mad respect. 

F: the sex with Kev is amazing

J: I have to go me and Betts have a date.

Jughead put his phone away as they headed to the bijou together. They sat at the back out of the way from the Bulldogs. They had s bunch of snacks as they sat down together. Jughead wrapped his arm around her. She smiled happily at him as she snuggled into his side.

"This is nice." Betty kissed him.

"Get a room!" Reggie yelled at them. Jughead just sighed."Fuck off!"

Jughead moved his arm from behind wrapped around her shoulders to his hands wresting in his lap. Betty sighed as she held his hand. Jughead just looked at her.

"Want to get out of here?"

“Please.”

Betty held her hand as she messaged Kevin and Veronica to set an outdoor cinema in her garden. Betty and Jughead left together. Jughead was in a bad mood now. His mind just kept going to he’s not good enough for her. He knew Reggie and the bulldogs would give them shit for being together.

Betty could tell something was bothering him. "I don't care what they think Juggie. I have a surprise for us."

“What is it?”

"Head into the garden."

“Okay...”

He headed into the garden to see a homemade drive in. Jughead smiled as he sat down on the blanket she had set out for them. She snuggled into his side as the movie began. Jughead held her close.

"I'm sorry about the guys."

“It’s okay. We’re alone now.” Jughead smiled. 

This reminded him of a moment they had when they were 12. Jughead was being bullied by Reggie and Betty stood up for him.

"I know but I hate him doing that to you." Betty sighed.

“It’s okay.” Jughead squeezed her.“I’m used to it.” He added.

"Still." She hugged him.

They spent the rest of the day with Kevin and Veronica watching movies. Later that night Betty sat as Jughead slept on her lap writing her diary.

-Dear Diary, 

I went on a date with Jughead today. I really like him. We kissed at Cheryl's party. There's something about him. He’s not like Archie at all and I think that’s a good thing.

He is kind and sweet. He makes me laugh and truly cares about me. I’m so happy he’s back in my life. I don’t know what I would do without him. It's funny how much of an impact he's made.

I just hope the bulldogs don’t scare him away. It's my one fear. The Bulldogs are getting jealous. Jughead already got closed off after the incident with Reggie at the movie today. He opened back up when we were alone. He’s asleep on my lap as I write right now.

Its really cute. He's arms are wrapped around me. I know he's such a private person. He likes to be alone but I’ll work on that with him.

He's already friends with Kev and V! The four of us are a little group. I love it. I just wish Archie would stop being an asshole and come sit with us.

They fell out years ago. Maybe over time things will get better but I just know things are pretty great right now with me and Juggie. That's all that matters. I'm going to ask him out again.

I am so excited. Things can be great.-

Betty put her diary down smiling. She gently shook Jughead awake to get ready for bed. He wouldn't wake up. She giggled as she just left him. They were already in her room.

She moved him to his side of the bed. She held Jughead as she fell asleep next to him. Betty smiled at him as she did so. This was the start of something good. She felt it deep in her bones. 

No more second choice when she's Jughead's first. This felt good. It's all she's ever wanted.

Even though he was asleep his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Betty loved that. There's something special sleeping next to someone you truly care for. She kissed his forehead as she fell asleep.

Today she woke up as a new women. She felt empowered and loved. Most of all she thinks she's falling in love.

She just couldn’t wait to see how things continue. In little town it's hard to figure out all the possibilities. The possibilities were endless.


	5. Chapter 5

The bulldogs and the vixens were the queens of the school. Betty was a cheerleader only by force. So she had to come to the matches. 

She would normally be writing her diary but she was dancing a game. They had announced Southside was closing.

Jughead was so excited. All his friends were coming. He met them from the trailer park. They’re all south side serpents. Jughead wasn’t an official serpent but he was the serpent prince by blood. His friends were trying to get him to make it official. He was hesitant he needed to speak with Betty. He didn't want to hide anything from her.

He joined the committee to welcome the new students. He couldn’t wait to see his friends. Betty was with him. She had just come straight from practice. They had a competition coming up. So she was practing day and night.

She’s never seen him this excited. Betty was holding his hands under the table. He was buzzing with excitement. The front door opened and all the serpents came walking in. Betty didn’t know his friends were serpents. Everyone was told serpents are bad people.

Betty got a little nervous. Her mother always told her they were dangerous. A short girl with pink hair came running up to him she hugged him excitedly. Two guys followed behind her. Betty let go of his hand as the girl kissed him.

"Juggie can we speak?" Betty whispered.

“Yeah of course.”

Betty took him to the blue and gold. She was nervously looking at him. 

"Juggie I support you and your friends but why didn't you tell me they were serpents? You've never lied to me. I feel hurt."

“Why is it a big deal? Why does it matter?”

"It doesn't. I know they're not bad people but mom has drilled it into me that they are."

“So what are you going to force me to not see them anymore?”

"No I'm only like that! I'm asking you to help me get to know them!" She snapped.

“Fine!”

"You seriously thought I would do that!" Betty stormed off.

Jughead followed her and pulled her back around to him. “I’m sorry... you were getting mad at me and I just don’t understand why it matters. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.”

"It doesn't matter Juggie. It's just all my life people have told me they were dangerous. I'm sorry." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her."Plus that Malachi guy has been harassing me."

“Ignore him. I’ll protect you.” He teased.

"Shush." Betty leaned up and kissed him. "I don't want to lose you in a stupid north and or south war."

“You won’t.”

"Promise." Betty raised her pinky promise.“Promise.” He raised his up, linking it with hers. He laughed softly. She kissed it locking it in place.

Jughead hugged her. Betty hugged him back kissing him again.

"Can we go on a date tonight?"

“I’d love to.”

"We should get back out there." Betty smiled holding his hands.“Yeah. I want you to meet my friends.” He smiled.

Betty smiled at him as she headed out with him. They walked back to the group of serpents. They were hand in hand as the serpents waved at her.

“Betty, this is Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.”

"Hi." Betty nervously uttered.

“Nice to meet you.” Toni smiled.

"You too." She hugged Jughead tighter. 

"So are you his girlfriend?" Jughead looked down at Betty."I hope so." Betty giggled.

“She is.”

Betty smield at him as she kissed him. As they kissed Reggie came passed and shoved them. Jughead got pushed back, hitting into the lockers behind him.

"Reggie!" Betty yelled. "Leave Juggie alone. Just because I denied your date. That doesn't mean you have to hurt my boyfriend."

“Betts it’s fine.” Jughead said

"No its not." Betty stormed over to Reggie and shoved him into the locker. "How do you like that tough boy?"

“Betty stop.” Jughead said. Betty just glared at Jughead. "Its not nice being pushed into a locker. It's not nice being caged in." She caged him in with her hands.

“Betty stop!” Jughead said. 

“This is exactly why you need to do the initiation Jughead. You won’t have to deal with this bullshit. No one will mess with you.” 

Jughead sighed.

She walked back up to the serpents. "Okay let's have the tour." She fake smiled. Jughead glared at her. “I’ve got it. You can go to class.”

"No I'm helping I'm class president." Jughead stood there angrily glaring at her."What's that sexy glare for?"

“I told you to leave it.”

"He's bullying me too Juggie!" She snapped.

“Yeah because of me!”

"Not because of you! Are we seriously having this argument again!" Betty yelled.

“Yes! We are!”

Betty just rolled her eyes. Jughead glared at her."Fine do it yourself! See what I care!"

“Fine!”

Betty stormed off upset. She slammed the door into the classroom. Jughead showed his friends around. They all just looked at him.

“What?”

"She doesn't care about what people think Jug. She was sticking up for herself and you. That was sexy."

“I know.”

"We know that but she was also defending herself." Fangs said.

"Just speak to her."

"Not yet!"

“Seriously? Why are you so stubborn?” 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “I think I’m ready to join the serpents officially.”

"Let's do it after school." Toni smiled.  
“Okay.”  
_____

Betty and Jughead have been avoiding one another all day. Jughead spent his time with the serpents. The second he got out of school he headed to join.

He already knew the laws so that was easy. He’s taken care of Hotdog before so that was done. Now it was the snake and the gauntlet. He flew by them easily. They had given him a trailer so he didn't have to live with Betty anymore. 

Betty kept calling him but nothing. She decided to go try the wrym. When she got there she saw the serpents crowded around Jughead as he retrieved the knife from the snake. Betty just watched him. She was compelled stunned as she locked eyes with him.

He grabbed the knife as the snake bit him."Juggie!" Betty freaked out. He showed no fear as he got the knife out and the snake let go of his hand.

Betty rushed over to him to see his hands. Toni gave him bandages."Juggie are you okay? Does it hurt? We should get you to the doctors." Betty freaked out.

“Baby I’m okay. Yes it hurts but I’ll be fine.”

"Oh... this is still dangerous. Why the hell shove your hand in that tank." Betty pouted.

“It’s part of the initiation.”

"But your hurt!" She snapped.

“I’m okay.”

"You know if you all say your family you wouldn't have stupid initiations that puts your family members at risk!"

“It’s to show loyalty Betty.”

"Yeah bleeding to death shows loyalty Forsythe!" She folded her arms.

“Betty I said I’m fine and I am, okay?”

"It could have had a different out come!" Betty glared at him.

“The snake had it venom glands removed. It wouldn’t have killed me... that not even the worst part of the initiation. I’m okay, I promise.”

"You mean there's more!" She whispered.

“There’s one more part.”

"What?" Betty cupped his face.

“I walk through a line and all the male serpents get to beat me up any way they want. It’s one hit or kick and then I move on to the next person.” Betty went white in her face.“I’ll be okay.”

"I'm scared for you. Family shouldn't hurt each other." She whispered tearing up.

“It’s a one time thing.” He wiped away her tears. The serpents will protect me and I can protect you.”

"But what if you get hurt more baby. I just got you back."

“I’ll be fine.”

"Promise?"

“I promise.”

"Okay I'll be here waiting."

“Jones lets go.” The serpents said. 

“We’re doing it in the trailer park.” Jughead told Betty. Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back stil frightened for him. Jughead kissed her again."I'm coming."

She held his hands as he took her to the trailer park. She saw the serpents lining up. Betty felt sick to her stomach as she held Toni's hand.

“I’ll be okay Betts.” Jughead said.

"Tell me that when your standing and not bleeding internally to death." She pouted angrily. Jughead kissed her lovingly. She melted into the kiss smiling. Betty couldn't stay mad at him. Jughead deepened the kiss, holding her. 

“Jones come on.” Toni said.

He pulled away from this to go endure it. Betty stood off to the side with Toni. Toni was holding the serpent jacket to give Jughead after. Betty just glanced at it. Jughead stood at the end of the line waiting to walk through. Each step he took each punch and kick he took. Betty cried in pain for him.

Sweet Pea was at the end of the line. He had brass knuckles and rings which would cause more pain than it would with just a normal punch. Jughead fell to the ground. She shrieked in pain as Betty ran to him. She rested her head on her lap. 

"You stupid idiot."

“I’m okay.” He whispered.

"Bullshit idiot."

Jughead managed to stand back up. The serpents cheered as Toni came to give him his jacket. Betty knew she wasn't welcome as she headed to her car. Toni helped him walk towards her. 

“Betts come to the trailer with me.”

"Why? So I can nurse to your wounds? You promised me you wouldn't get hurt." Betty asked upset.

Betty nodded.

“I just want to be with you.”

Betty followed him to the trailer. Toni was giving him his serpent tattoo."Can you just give us privacy?" Betty asked.

“After his tattoo sure.”

"You could have told me Juggie." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"So now your a toughie with a tattoo." Betty teased.

"Maybe." He joked.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should get one."She kissed him.

Toni finished the tattoo and left. It was a simple snake with a crown for Jughead. Betty just hugged him holding him. 

"I hate arguing with you baby."

“Me too.” She kissed him smiling. "Then let's stop."

“Okay.”

"I love you and that's what matters." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. She was a little upset he didn't say it back but just kissed her. “I love you too.”

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

“Of course.”

Betty kissed him back happily. They headed to his bed to lay on it. He was in so much pain. He tried to ignore it so he wouldn’t upset Betty.

"Your hurt. Lets get you cleaned up."

Jughead just nodded. Betty heads to get the first aid kit. She began to gently clean his wounds up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before Betts.”

"Its okay but no more secrets. I love you." Betty kissed him.

“I love you too.”

Later that night Betty wrote in her diary. Jughead was fast asleep. He held her as he slept.

\- Dear Diary,

Today me and Juggie had our first big argument. I am so glad we worked through it. I told him I loved him and he told me he loved me back. 

I am so happy. 

Riverdale is a small town. It's hard everyone knows everyone. People can't just accept one another.

Jughead joined the serpents. I’ve always thought they were bad people but they’re Jughead’s family. They're not so bad. I just don't like the initiation.

Jughead got hurt badly. It made me so upset. I hate seding him upset. He keeps telling me he’s okay but I know he’s not. I know he's happy to be back with his family but I'm afraid that they'll get him killed. I know it's silly but I really love him. I can't have him getting hurt.

I'm the only person who has ever truly cared about him. That's never going to change. I just hope he sees that. I’m sure he knows I’ll always be there for him he’s just really stubborn.

That's why I like him so much. He knows what he wants and he isn't afraid of getting it. He hates upsetting me but that doesn’t stop him from getting what he wants. But he loves to put me before himself too.

I just love that we've found each other in this town. 

I think he's my soulmate.-

Betty put her diary down smiling. Betty cuddled up with him. She’s never felt this way with anyone. Not even Archie and she pinned after him for years. She drifted into a deep slumber with the love of her life.

This time was different. It was a two way thing. A love that was strong and that could last a life time.

____

She woke up the next morning to frantic texts and calls from her mom. She didn’t return home last night and she was late for school. She called her mom saying she fell asleep at Veronica's.

“You should’ve called me! You’re late for school!”

"Its okay mom I'm already on my way." Betty told her.

“Good. I was so worried.”

"Sorry. Practice was stuff." Betty just left a note for Jughead. He needed a day of rest.

“Just text me or call me next time.”

"I will do. Sorry mom." Betty ened the call. Betty got ready for school and drove there.

Jughead woke up to the note and smiled.

-Rest up today baby. I love you and tonight I have to stay home. Mamma Coop will kill me. I'll check on you before I go home. I love you Betts.-

Jughead read and reread the note. He knew that she truly cares about him. 

Jughead finally understand what it feels like to have someone who loves him unconditionally.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty Cooper age 18-

-Dear Diary, 

Its mine and Juggie's two year anniversary. We're so utterly in love. It scares me but excites me. He has been my first everything. 

We're even doing long distance we're that committed. Jughead got into NYU and I got into Yale.

For our anniversary I'm surprising him by joining the serpents. I really hope he loves it. I’m worried he won’t. I just want to show him I'm serious about the serpents and him. We leave for college in two weeks.

Jughead always tries to protect me from the serpents. I want to show him I’m not afraid.

I've put my sexiest lingerie on for him. We still haven’t had sex. We’ve only ever kissed. He’s never seen me in my underwear or lingerie before. Its got heated alot but we always get interrupted. It's like a sick joke the world is playing on me. Sometimes I wonder if he's avoiding it.

I hope he wants me as much as I want him. We'll have to see tonight.-

Betty put her diary away as she drove to the wrym. She walked in and saw Jughead playing pool with Sweet Pea. Betty headed on stage as she began singing his favourite song.

Jughead looked up at her confused. She started to strip before she headed to the pole. Jughead watched her in shock. She had no idea what she was doing but she was working the pole. The older serpents whistling and cheering.

She got to the end as she walked off stage happily. Jughead glared angrily. Betty was fully redressed hugging him. Jughead stood there angrily.

"Happy anniversary baby. I'm a serpent now."

“No you’re not.”

"What? But I did the dance? I recalled the laws to you the other night." Betty looked at him upset.

“You should’ve asked me first.”

"Baby I'm showing you that I'm with you for the long haul." She looked at him."I have your anniversary present at the trailer." She added.

“I don’t want you in the serpents. I can’t have you getting hurt.”

"Baby I won't. This was my decision. They've become as much my family as they are yours." Betty held his hand. Jughead pulled away furious.

"No. They are my family and you have your family." Jughead snapped.

“Jug...” 

“You’re privileged enough to have a family who loves you! The serpents are my family!” Betty stood back tearing up. "Do you really think that?" She whispered.

“Yes!”

Betty slipped the serpent cuff of her wrist and looked at him crying.

“You should go. I’m sure your mom is waiting with fresh homemade dinner.” He glared at her.

"Do you really mean that after everything we've been through?" Betty repeated.

“Yes!”

"Don't bother coming to mine then. Don't bother saying you love me. Apparently I'm too privileged for your love!" Betty yelled through the cuff as she ran out. Jughead just sighed. Toni just looked at him. “What?” He said.

"Seriously? On your anniversary." She raised her eyebrows.

"So that's it? You two are done." Pea questioned.

“No we’re not done. It was just a fight.” Jughead sighed.

"It didn't seem like that Jughead." Toni said. 

Five minutes later Toni got a call from Cheryl. Betty was at her house with the girls and Kevin. Betty was crying her eyes out over the break up. Toni told Jughead. He sighed and went to go see her. He got to thistle house and Cherly wouldn't let him in.

“Please Cheryl I need to talk to her.”

"Why! You said horrible things to my cousin! And on your anniversary! Might I add you were too busy with your friends too!" Cheryl snapped.

“I need to talk to her!”

"Fine!" She reluctantly let him in.

Jughead looked around for her. He found her in the Blossom library with Nana Rose. She was comforting her. 

“Betts I’m sorry.”

"No your not." She cried.

“I am.” She looked up at him still sobbing her eyes out.“I’m so sorry.”

"Why say those things to me? You didn't even come to Pops this morning for our anniversary tradition." Betty said.

“I’m sorry okay? I was planning something for you.”

"I don't care about that Juggie. When we fight you always pull the privilege card on me. That's how you truly see me."

“You’re lucky Betty.”

"Maybe to you Juggie but I've given you everything! I love you and all you see is my fucking privilege! What happened to seeing me for me? What happened to me being your Betts and no Privileged Betty." Betty wiped her tears.

“You are my Betts.”

"It doesn't feel like it Juggie. I am trying to prove to you that I'm in this for long haul and I'm not going anywhere. We maybe doing long distance but I'm committed."

“I am too.”

"Really or is my privilege too much?" Betty questioned.

“Betty I’m sorry.”

"Really Jughead because I can't deal with you using the privilege card anymore." She whispered.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m just jealous.” He whispered.

"Why Juggie? My family have opened up with loving arms. Okay mom was tough to crack but we did it."

“My own family doesn’t want me Betty. I’m so happy I have you and the serpents but my parents and my sister... they want nothing to do with me.”

"I know but you have my family and the serpents. I can't with the privilege card anymore. I don't care how jealous you are. You'll find someone more like you in college and you'll break up with me. They'll understand and they'll be prettier." Betty cried. "I just can't Juggie."

“Are you being fucking serious right now? So my feelings don’t matter? You just think I’m trying to upset you?! I’m not allowed to be upset?!”

"No I know your not! But its every fucking time we argue. Betty Cooper the privileged bitch! I understand Jughead I do but I've done everything to make it seem like I'm not privileged! I don't want to lose you so I wanted to join the serpents." Betty looked at him.

“I don’t see you that way!”

"Then why is it every time we argue Juggie? Its about your not good enough for me. My privilege or I'm too good for you. You are enough and more for me Juggie." She held his hands.

“I was just upset okay? I’m over it.”

"Yeah so look me in the eyes and say I'm not privileged." Jughead couldn't do it."Juggie?"

“I can’t.”

"So what now?" Betty looked at him.

“I don’t mean it in a mean way Betty. I just mean you don’t realize how lucky you are.” Betty just nodded. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I love you Juggie. We leave in two weeks... I don't want to leave you angry at me."

“I love you.”

Betty just moved to hug him on the couch. Jughead hugged her back. They just stayed there awhile. They didn’t say anything. They just sat thinking about the future. They both were conflicted.

"Juggie I'm conflicted." Betty whispered.

“Me too.”

"I love you but I don't think we'll survive long distance... I hate saying that because I love you so much. I think that's why we're picking fights. We're scared about losing each other over long distance." She shook nervously.

“Is that really what you think?”

Betty nodded crying. "I've always been honest with you. So I am telling you the truth." She looked at him.

“Fine then. If you don’t think we’re strong enough.”

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't know who we are outside of Riverdale. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Betty cupped his face. Jughead looked away. She gently turned his face to look at her."I don't know to break up. I want to work through our problems. We just need to communicate."

Jughead just nodded. 

Betty looked at him. "I love you. Tell me what you believe?"

“I want to be with you forever.”

"Forever?" Betty smiled."Like in marry me someday?"

“Yes.”

"Are you asking or promising?" Betty smirked.

“Promising.”

Betty hugged him happily. She leaned in and kissed him as she kissed her salty face back. Jughead kissed her as he held her face.

"I'm sorry I ran away crying."

“It’s okays I was an asshole.”Betty laughed softly. "Just a little." She kissed him. "Happy anniversary baby."

“Happy anniversary.”

______

2 weeks later: 

Betty ans Jughead had packed their things up. Betty was dropping Jughead off as she made the drive up. It would take a few days so they left a week early. They were in the car together. Betty was trying not to cry. They still hadny had sex yet either. Jughead was holding her hand.

"When are you going to fuck me?" Betty asked."I mean how hard do I have to try and seduce you? The first time you stayed over I had to jump in the shower with you."

“You want to?”

"Yes I wanted to jump your bones since I had to jump in the shower." Betty glanced at him.

“Then we can.”

"Where? When? We should have a year ago. Now we're only going to get sex what about 5 times a year?" She looked at him.

“We can when we get to my dorm?”

"3 hours!" Betty groaned in frustration.

“We can stop at a hotel.”

"Or?" Betty glanced at the back seats.“You want our first time to be in the back of the car?” He teased.

"No but I am horny as fuck. I want you. I am so desperate for you."

“There’s a hotel two minutes from here.” Jughead said looking at the directions on his phone.

"No we're waiting until we get to your dorm. I only have enough money for the motels to get me to Yale. So your going to have to wait." Betty winked talking her jumper off to reveal her just in his flannel and her lingerie.

Jughead smirked at her. She then moved her hand on his crotch. “Fuck Betts.” Betty squeezed his crown jewels.

“Betts stop.”

She didn't stop. Jughead groaned trying to stay focused on the road. He was driving her car so she wouldn't get fed up driving up to Yale.

“Betts stop.”

"Don't you like this?" She innocently said.

“Yes.” Betty squeezed him again.“Betts you’re distracting me.”

"But we will have to wait awhile until the holidays." She pouted.

“But we have to wait hours until I can actually have you.”

"So tease me." Betty ordered. Jughead put his hand on her thigh. She moved it up higher up her thigh. He moved it in between her thighs. "Finally." Betty moaned softly. He just smirked. "2 fucking years and finally no distractions."

“Except the fact I’m driving.” He teased. 

"Pull up to this forrest."

Jughead pulled over. Betty smiled as she cradled his lap. Jughead took off his seatbelt as he kissed her. She began grinding on him quickly. Jughead groaned softly.

"I have a condom in my bra." Betty hinted.

“Let’s go to the back seats. There’s a lot more room.”

Betty practically jumped into the back seat as she pouted at him seductively. Jughead followed her. She laid down as Jughead laid on top of her. He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same passion. He pushed the flannel off of her shoulders.

Betty began tugging at his pants. They couldn't get them all the way down but it would do. She pulled out the condom from her bra. Jughead kissed her neck. He softly sucked a hickey to her neck as Betty tried to get the bra off. She hit her head lightly.

Jughead kissed her head. Betty giggled as she kissed him smiling. Jughead kissed her back happily. "We're terrible at this." Betty laughed softly

“We’ll get better.” He teased.

"What are you waiting for? I want you." She pulled him closer. “What if I’m bad at it? I’m nervous.” He kissed her. Betty smiled lovingly. "Don't be we're both in this together."

“I love you.”

"I love you too now Please baby... I've never been so wet in my life. It's like a pool down there." She blushed.

Jughead laughed softly. He pulled down his underwear and opened up the condom to put it on. Betty looked at his penis and touched it softly. She's glanced at it before but never fully seen it. Jughead smirked.

"Wow its bigger than Arch's. Don't ask I accidentally walked in on him once ya know? We don't speak about that." She touched it again.

Jughead laughed softly as Betty pulled him down close to her as she slipped her jogger bottoms off. Jughead rolled the condom onto himself.

"Isn't this romantic." Betty teased. "We're in the middle of nowhere having sex. I feel like a naughty little secret."

“Yeah? Well you couldn’t wait.” He teased.

"2 years baby we've been interrupted more times than ever. We'll only see each a few times a year now. Can you blame me? Plus it's a sexy little naughty secret."

Jughead kissed her neck happily. Betty moaned softly as he sucked a hickey into his neck. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Jughead said. He was so nervous.

"Yes. Are you sure?" Betty asked him. "We don't have too."

“I want to.”

"Saddle up then." Betty giggled kissing him.

Jughead kissed her back as he gently pulled down her underwear. She nervously bit his lip on accidentally. Jughead thought it was sexy as they kissed. He pulled her legs up around his waist. She felt him slide against her. 

He looked down at her for approval. Betty nodded smiling. She was so turned on as he gently nipped at her lips too. She felt him press into her slowly. He went as slow as possible so she could adjust to him being inside her. She hissed in pain slightly. It was an unconventional irration. A hard pressure that stung.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

"Yeah try moving."Betty uttered in discomfort.

Jughead slid in deeper. Betty gently moved with him. It was a mixture of pain, pleasure and discomfort to begin with. Jughead moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She loved that about him. She moved back a little faster as she found s comfortable paste. She moved with him banging her head as they were in a tiny car cramped up their all their things.

Jughead kissed her and held her close. Betty kissed him back. She forgot about the discomfort when she realised she's having sex with the love of her life.

It didn't matter that they were in a car or they kept hitting their heads. All that mattered was that they were together. They moved slow together as they kissed lovingly. It was exactly what they imagined.

It was slightly uncomfortable but it was their first time. They knew they’d get better. They came at the same time. Jughead groaned as he released.

"We finally had sex."

Jughead smiled back and kissed her. “Yeah.” He smiled, pulling out of her. He took off the condom. Betty hissed a little. “You okay?”

"I just hurt."

“I’m sorry.” Betty kissed him. "Its not your fault."

“I just hate that I hurt you.”

"It felt good baby." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. "Lets get you to college. I'm on the road longer."

Jughead kissed her before they both got dressed fully again. She kissed him again before he stared to drive. Jughead held her hand as they drove. He would smile over at her every chance he got.

"I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.”

Betty kissed him before falling asleep. Jughead focused on driving. It wasn't long before they got to his dorm. She was crying not wanting to leave him. Jughead hugged her.

"Its so far." Betty whispered.

“We’ll make it work baby.”

"We better." She teased. "You promised me marriage."Jughead kissed her happily."I have to go." She pouted.

“You can’t stay a little bit?”

"I guess I can." Betty hugged him.

They laid on his bed as Betty just held him. Jughead hugged her happily. Jughead kissed her."I don't want to leave you." She whispered. 

“It’s going to be fine Betts.”

"But traffic."

“We can try to visit each other whenever we have free time Betts. I know we’ll both be busy with class but we can make this work.” Betty nodded.“I love you.” She smiled holding him.

“It’s going to be weird not seeing you every day.” Jughead said.

"I know my gorgeous face won't be adored."

“Guys are going to be all over you.” He pouted. Betty giggled kissing him. "No they'll be all over you." She sighed.

“Definitely not.”

"Yeah I can't put a leash on you." Betty teased.

“No one will be all over me. They definitely will be for you though Betts.” She sat up looking at you."Your hot and covered in tattoos."

“So?”

"Baby that's hot." Betty sighed.

“No one will be all over me Betts.”

"Sure." She kissed him. "I can't believe I'm going to be in the FBI after this ."

“I’m so proud.”

"I'm proud of you too."Jughead hugged her happily."Make sure I don't arrest your ass." She teased.

“Yeah?”

"Oh yeah if I do I'll have to do naughty things." Betty smirked.

“Like what?” He smirked kissing her neck."Put you in handcuffs."Jughead just smirked. "Spank you." She listed.

“Yeah?”

"Push you against the wall for resisting arrest." She looked at him. Jughead smirked resting his hands on her thigh. Betty smirked at him. "Baby I'm still really sore."

“I know.”

"I wouldn't mind a shower." She held him.“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty held him so he would carry her. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He gently took her clothes off before they headed into the shower. They stood under the water kissing. She just held him closely. Jughead didn’t want to let go of her.

"Your doing the same thing baby." She giggled.

“What?”

"Not letting me go." Betty smiled.

“I just wish we were going to college together.”

"I know." She pouted.

“There’s going to be tons of guys flirting with you.” Jughead pouted.

"No they won't. They'll be too busy leaving me alone."

“Definitely not. Have you seen yourself.”

"No I avoid mirrors." Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. “Please tell me when guys flirt with you. I can beat them up for you.” He teased.

"Definitely."Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back tearing up.“Don’t cry.” He whispered.

"Sorry its just we've never been apart for a long as 2 hours."

“I know.”

"Promise we'll visit at least once a month." She smiled.

“I promise.”

Betty kissed him happily. 

She stayed the night before she left in the money. She knew this was going fo be a hard time in her life. As she got to Yale she called Jughead immediately before writing in her diary.

\- Dear diary,

This is it. This is the new chapter of my life. Jughead is still by my side as strong as ever. I fear this will pull us apart but I know our love is strong. If we get lost we'll find our way back to one another.

I love him so much. I can’t imagine my life without him. He said he's going to propose to me someday. The argument doesn't even matter anymore.

He wants to be with me and that’s all that matters.I know he loves me and that we have a stable relationship. 

I hope college doesn't ruin that.-


	7. Chapter 7

Betty Cooper age 20.

\- Dear Diary, 

Its mine and Juggie's 4 years anniversary. We still have 2 years left of college but we can do this. We have gotten this far. I am so excited. 

I am going to surprise him at his dorm. I'm already driving. I'm currently stuck in traffic. I hope he's happy to see me. I’ve missed him so much. We haven’t seen each other in a few months.

He hasn't called me in a few months. I just hope he’s okay. I'll write later traffic is going.-

Betty put her diary down. She began driving the rest of the way. She got there two hours later. It was late at night as she was tucked in her sexy Southside inspired look for him. She had a key to his dorm room. She walked in to see him drunkenly kissing a girl. They were on his bed making out.

Betty began tearing up. "Juggie?" She whispered. 

The girl pulled away from him and looked over at her. Betty ran out upset. Jughead got up and followed her. He was stumbling down the hall after her completely wasted. Betty was crying outside on the bench.

“Betty what are you doing here?” He slurred.

"Its our anniversary tomorrow."

“You said you couldn’t come.”

"I was surprising you!" Betty yelled.

“Don’t yell at me.”

"You were making out with another women!" She continued to shout.

“I’m sorry!”

"No!" Betty ran to her car. Jughead followed after her. “Baby please... come back inside.”

"Don't call me that! You are drunk! You were going to fuck her! Do I mean nothing to you?" She opened her car.

“Of course not!”

"Why kiss her?" Betty looked at him.

“I wasn’t thinking.” He slurred.

Betty pulled him in the dorm to get a cold shower. The girl was still there waiting for him. Betty threw her out. She left and Betty turned on the shower spraying him with cold water. He was too drunk to care. She was crying.

Jughead was about to pass out. He had so much to drink and didn’t even remember how he went from being at the bar to back home with a girl. She turned off the water and left him in the tub. She didn’t know what to do. He passed out and she sobbed. She pulled him into his bed. He wouldn’t wake up. He was completely passed out. She just laid with him. She laid there crying. She didn't sleep all night but just cried.

The next day Jughead didn’t wake up until 1 pm. He had a massive hang over and didn’t remember anything. He saw Betty there upset.

“Baby!” He kissed her happily. “When did you get there?”

"Last night whilst you made out with another women. "

“What? You’re joking right?”He said confused."No." She teared up.

“What? I wouldn’t.”

"You did." Betty cried. Jughead looked so confused. "You hurt me."

“Betty I don’t remember doing that. I wouldn’t. I just went out for drinks because I was upset you weren’t coming but you’re here...”

"I wanted to surprise you."Betty wiped her tears. “And you did.”

"But I saw you cheating."

“I didn’t...”

"You were making out with her." Betty shook.“What? With who?”

"Ethel."

“Betty I wouldn’t.”

"But you did." She looked at him."I wanted to surprise you."

“Betty I don’t remember anything from last night.” Betty looked at him so upset. “Baby.” He held her face. She just cried. “Baby I love you.”

"Really because you snogged Ethel!"

“I don’t remember!”

"Well fucking remember! Because you did!" She stormed out.

“Betty!” He followed after her. “If I did i was drunk!”

"You still did it." She whispered.

“I didn’t mean to baby. I don’t even remember it.”

"Has she kissed you before?" Jughead stayed silent. “Jug?” 

“Once and I pulled away.”

"You didn't tell me." She began breathing heavily.

“I didn’t want to upset you.”

"Well Congratulations Jughead you made it worse!" Betty got in her care punching the horn."

“Betts please stop! Don’t go! Are you breaking up with me?!”

"Did you like it?" She whispered.

“Of course not!”

"Has there been anyone else kiss you?"

"Yes Sabrina!"

“Seriously?!” 

“Yes but I pulled away!”

"We need a break!" She sobbed. "I haven't kissed anyone!"

“Betty I pulled away! It’s not my fault!”

"I could have called me instead of getting shit faced." Betty sighed.

“I was upset!”

"I was surprising you!" Betty pulled out the camera he"s been talking about. "I love you but you lied."

“Well I didn’t know!”Betty just looked at him crying.“Baby I love you.” He kissed her. He was crying.

"Then why lie to me? We need a break. People want to date you and not me." Betty was crying holding him.“I only want you.”She just sobbed in his arms. "Then why not tell me." Betty looked at him.

“I didn’t want to upset you... I was stupid, I know.” Betty just pulled away. “Baby please.” He whispered.

"I am going home." She shivered in the skimpest clothes.“So that’s it? We’re over?”

"We're on a break." Betty whispered.

“As in breaking up...”

"No." She shook her head. "I love you."

“Yeah but you don’t believe or trust me and you want a break.” He whispered crying. “Without you I have no one!”

"Are we going to talk it through? Your not going to kiss anyone else?" Betty asked.

“I told you Betty! IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”

"Okay." She whispered. Betty moved to hold his hands. Jughead pulled his hands away. “You don’t trust me.” He whispered.

"I do. I was just hurt." Betty looked at him. "So what happens now?" She whispered.

“I don’t know.” He whispered.

"What do you want?"

“I want you but you obviously want a break from me.”

"No I just wished you didn't lie to me. We never lie to each other." Betty cried.

"Betts you said you wanted a break."

"Because you lied!" 

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!" He yelled back.

“Well you did!” 

“That was never my intention!” He snapped.

"We're done Juggie! Is that what your fishing for!" Betty was sobbing as she climbed in her car. She passed him his anniversary present.

Jughead wouldn’t take it. His heart was broken. He walked back inside. She just screamed in her car yelling. She drove off speeding.

Jughead went back to his dorm and slammed the door shut behind him. He went to drink all the alcohol he had. He knew he shouldn't but he had just lost the love of his life to a drunken mistake. He wants to feel numb.

Jughead didn’t care if he sounded dramatic but without her he had nothing. He wanted to drink himself to death at this point. His heart had been wripped from his chest. He hated that she couldn’t trust him. He hated that he wasn’t honest.

All Betty Cooper has ever been his constant and now she was nothing. He just sat on his floor crying. For the first time in his life he had completely nothing. 

All he had was pain and anger and a bottle of whiskey to drown his sorrows. He quickly went from feeling helpless and upset to angry and smashing things all over his apartment. All he wanted was every memory of Betty Cooper out of his life for good.

Betty drove home as she cried. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She felt numb sick to her stomach. 4 years of broken dreams and promises. She wanted so badly to call him but she knew they were over.

She sat down and ordered food as she wrote. She just pulled over into a diner to write her diary.

-Dear diary,

Me and Juggie broke up. I'm so distraught. The promise of forever was only 4 years. 

He kissed two other girls. I believe that he pulled away but it hurts he lied. I wish he would’ve told me. I wouldn't have been mad. What makes me mad is that he wasn’t honest about it.

Now I have lost him.

I miss him already. I’m just wondering what he’s doing right now. He's probably punching a wall at how stupid he's been.

I hope he’s okay though. I really miss him. It's his fault and my own. So I guess this is on both of us. 

I guess we won't know if we're strong enough until we find one another again. I hope we will. I know we’re meant to be.

For now we have to nurse our broken hearts.-

Betty closed her diary. She just cried to herself. She saw her shake on the counter and cried harder. 

Both hearts have been shattered. A strong love broken and a two hearts to nurse.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty Cooper age 22.

\- Dear diary, 

I graduate today. 

Jughead promised he would be here. I miss him so much. It's been two years. I think about him every day. 

Veronica told me he isn't doing well. He barely graduated last week but he did. Thank god he did. I doubt he’s going to show up. I know he won’t. But I just wish he would.

I'm currently looking at my cap and gown. I’m excited to graduate. Everything just feels off.

I have a place in the FBI. Doing the training helped with Charlse. I'm meant to be meeting up with my mom. She’s on her way over.

It doesn't feel right to graduate without Jughead. I hope he’s okay. I think I'm going to call him.-

Betty put her diary down and started to call him. She couldn’t help herself. He didn't answer her.

Jughead was currently passed out crashed from his bike. He was driving drunk. He’s been laying on the side of the road passed out for an hour now. A women walking a dog found him. She called 911. An ambulance came to get him. They rushed him to the hospital. He stayed unconscious the whole time.

The nurses searched through his contacts. She called his emergency contact. It was still Betty. He had never gotten around to changing it.

Betty was currently at her graduation on stage when her phone rang. She had it set to silent but she heard it buzz. She had to ignore it. She quickly walked off the stage thinking it might be Jughead. She saw it was from a hospital a couple hours away. Betty began to panic ringing them back.

“Hello?” They answered.

"Hello its Elizabeth." She answered formally.“Elizabeth Cooper?”

"Yes that's me." Betty asked concerned.

“And you’re Forsythe Pendleton Jones’ emergency contact... we were calling to let you know he was in an accident.”

"What? Juggie is hurt? How badly?" She teared up.

“It was drunk driving. He crashed his motorcycle on the side of the road. He wasn’t wearing a helmet.”

"Oh my god. He isn't? No." Betty sobbed.

“How soon can you get here?”

"An hour. I'm in my way." She rushed out of the ceremony.

“Okay. He’s being examined right now. We’ll see you soon.”

"Okay." Betty ended the call as she rushed to her car.

She was crying as she drove. He could be dead and they ended on and terms. She drove as fast as she could. All she could think about was their life together. She cried as she remembered back to when they were little.

-Flashback.- 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were currently at the hospital. She was scared as her grandmother was there. She was crying her eyes out as he held her.

“It will be okay Betty.”

"What if she dies Juggie?" Betty cried.

“Then you have me, you have your parents, you have your friends. She’ll be in a better place.”

"But she is my best friend." She whispered.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m here.”

Betty looked at him."But what if one day you get into an accident and I loose you." She pouted.

“That’s very specific Betts.” He teased.

"Shush I love you." She nudged him.

“I love you too. And that’s not going to happen.”

"But what if it does?" Betty hugged him.

“It won’t.”

"Juggie humor me here." She looked at him. “Fine. If it does someday, which it won’t. Just remember I’ll always love you.”

"But what if we argued?"

“There’s nothing you can do to get me to stop the way I feel.”

"But what if we ended on really bad and I can't say how much I'm sorry." Betty cried.

“Betty stop. Don’t think like that. It won’t happen, okay?”

"Juggie please tell me." She held his hands.

“I’ll never stop loving you.” Betty nodded as she kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."Thank you Jughead I love you so much."

“Of course Betts.”

-End of flashback.- 

She was sobbing trying to control her breathing. Her worst dream came true. She got to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. The doctor didn't want to tell her anything as she wasn't family.

“Please, I’m all he has. He doesn’t have any family.”

"I'm sorry we can't." The doctor said.

"He proposed to me last week." Betty lied.

“You’re his fiancée?”

"Yes."

“You’re his fiancée?”

"Yes."

“Fine. He has a broken arm and his head was cracked open. He lost a lot of blood but we’re doing as much as we can. He had a lot of stitches and he’s going to need surgery on his arm.”

"When? Can I see him?" Betty panicked.

“He’s going into surgery now.”

"Okay. I'll be here for few rest of the night." She sat back down sliding the serpent ting on her finger.

The doctor gave her the bag of things Jughead had with him. She didn't look through it but just pulled his bag to her chest and hugged it. As she did that a wrapped box fell out. It had a gift tag with her name on it. She read the tag. 

~ Congrats on graduating Betts. I’m proud of you. ~

Betty just cried harder. He's in this mess because of her. She couldn’t believe he was on his way to see her. She wanted to open it but she didn't. She put it back in the bag. She just held the bag close to herself as she cried.

She sat there for hours with no updates. The no updates travelled into the following morning. She still sat there waiting. Betty was exhausted she hadn't slept all night. She just wanted to see him.

The doctor came out and Betty stood up to ask for an update. “He’s still unconscious. You can see him but you can’t touch him. He’s very weak.”

"I can't touch my fiance?" She teared up.

“No. It’s just for his wellbeing. He’s not doing good and any movement to him could hurt him.”

Betty nodded as she followed her into the ICU room. She showed her to his room. Betty sat down on the chair looking at him. 

"I'm here Juggie." Betty whispered.

“I have a few questions for you since you’re his fiancée.” The doctor said.

"Okay." She looked at him.

“Was he an alcoholic?”

"He had been drinking a little more than normal." Betty answered. "It runs in his family."

Veronica and Toni had told her he's been heavily drinking.

“Well he had a heavy amount of alcohol in his system when we found him. He also had a few bottles in his bag.”

Betty nodded. "We've been doing long distance. It's been hard." She answered.

“Another thing was we found quite a lot of self harm scars. Was he struggling with depression and suicidal thoughts and actions?”

"He has serve depression has done since we were teens." Betty whispered.

“Okay.”

"Will he be okay?" She asked.

“We’re not completely sure yet.”

Betty nodded looking at him. The doctor left the room. She broke down sobbing. Jughead looked pale and lifeless.

"I'm so sorry Juggie." Betty cried.

“Please wake up.” She whispered.

There was no response. 

Betty gently kissed his hand going against the rules. 

“Please Juggie.” She whispered. 

His eyes fluttered opened. "Look at me Jones."His eyes were open only slightly as he looked at her. "I'm here. You are a stupid lovable idiot."

“What happened?” He whispered so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. 

"You crashed your bike coming to see me. I saw the gift. I didn't open it." Betty softly held his hand. He didn’t say anything. "Your arms." She softly traced his scars.

He winced softly. Some were fresh."Sorry." Betty pulled his hands away.

“It’s okay.”

She softly held his hands again. He just looked at her. "I'm not meant to be touching you but I don't care. I've missed you so much." Betty was still in her gown and cap.

“Your graduation was today.”

"Yesterday. I slept in those uncomfortable hospital chairs." She smiled at him.

“Yesterday? Is that when I crashed?”

"Yeah you had surgery." Betty whispered. "I should get the doctor."

Jughead just nodded. 

Betty didn't think when she kissed his head. She headed to grab the doctor. Jughead just watched her leave. She came back minutes later with a doctor. She started to check up on him. All his test she did was fine but the questions for his memory came.

"Who's your fiancee?"

“I’m not engaged.”

"Then who is she to you?" The doctor questioned.

“My ex girlfriend.”

"You lied to me? I'm calling security!"The doctor snapped.

"Don't I don't want any trouble." Betty whispered.

“I want her here.” Jughead said.

"Fine only because your awake now. I'm taking you for your head scan." The female doctor said. "But when your out of her you can take me on a date as a thank you."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Come on hot stuff." 

Betty just sighed pulling her gown off to her green body can dress with the hips having extra material that covered her hips perfectly. Jughead looked at her. He checked her out as she sat down pulling his extra flannel out his bag to wear. She was uncomfortable in the itchy gown. The doctor took him to get his scan.

Betty knew they'd be about an hour. She laid on the sofa in his room and fell asleep. She woke up when he was brought back in. Betty rubbed her eyes smiling at him. 

"We should talk." She yawned.

“I guess so.”

Betty moved to sit up. "So your in here because of me...I hurt you and put you in a dark place."He didn’t say anything."I have stopped thinking about you Juggie."

“Stop.”Betty just nodded.“You’re better off without me. We both know that.”

"No." She whispered.

“Yes.”

"I'm going to get you food. You should read this." Betty gave him her diaries from college. Jughead opened it up.

-Dear diary, 

Its only been a week I miss him so much. I hate it. I miss him. Its killing me we used to call every day.-

-Dear diary, 

Today all I wanted was Juggie. I had the worst day of my life. This guy is harassing me and I have these girls bullying me. I called him today. He didn't answer I listened to his voice mail more than I care to admit. I cried listening to his voice. I shouldn't still be hurting like this.-

-Dear Diary, 

I couldn't go through with the date. I locked myself in my car listening to our favourite music. I sat in the back of the car where we had sex. I was looking at all his photos. I guess I'm a gluten for punishment but I love him and need to see his face. I drove to watch him studying with V and T in a cafe. I drove home after an hour.-

Jughead didn’t know she felt that way. He didn’t think she cared. He always hoped he did care. Betty came back in and he looked up at her. She came back in with his favourite foods from the canteen.

"Its okay. I'll give you space." Betty yawned exhausted.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty gave him the milkshake before heading to the waiting area. Jughead just sat there thinking. He didn’t know what to do. He just read some more. He missed her so much.

She was still here that meant something to him. Jughead asked the nurse to get her. The nurse happily agreed. They came back a moment later. Jughead looked at her as she looked back at him trying her hair up.

“I love you and I’m sorry I wasn’t honest.” He whispered.

"I have never stopped loving you." Betty teared up. 

“Neither have I.”Betty walked closer to him. Jughead looked at her as she held his hand softly. Jughead gently squeezed her hand. Betty kissed his palm.“Sit with me.” He whispered.

She sat with him him holding him close. Jughead kissed her head. "I missed you." Betty uttered kissing his scars.

“I missed you too.”

"Now tell me about this." She traced them.

“My scars?”

"And your drinking problem. Your heading to rehab after we leave here." Betty kissed his cheek.

“No.” He refused.

"Its for yourself Juggie." Betty pouted. She knew he couldn't resist. Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just looked at him raising her eyebrows.“No.”

"For us?" She held him.

“I don’t want to go to rehab Betty.”

"But you need help Jughead. You were waisted and had more bottles in your bag. I poured them down the sink." Betty said.

“No.”

"Fine but I'm not drinking alcohol I'm your sober support buddy." Jughead just sighed. "Speak to me."

“About?”

"How it got so bad."Betty uttered. She just kiss each scar. They haven't had the talk if they were in a relationship again. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I think I know why... I am so sorry Juggie."

“What do you mean?”

"I didn't want to break up with you but I was so mad. We ended in a bad situation." Jughead just nodded. "I want to kiss everyone of your scars apologising."

“You don’t have to.”

"I want too. I love you and I was stupid to break up with you and leave a very expensive camera on a campus full of dicks." Betty sighed. 

She cradled his lap hovering over him kissing each and every scar. 

"Betts your going to get told off."

"Its worth it."

“Be careful.” He told her.

"Scared they'll ban me?" Betty smirked. "I just want to kiss you before the serpents come. I have a dorm to pack and a shower to get."

“You’re leaving?”

"I need a shower and clean clothes. I stink, smell me." Betty leaned down and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."So you don't want to smell me?" She teased.

“Nope.”

"What I don't smell good?"

“You smell fine Betts. What happens when you leave?”

"I'm coming back with my stuff. Mother has packed and took most of it for me. I need to hand in keys." Betty kissed his scars. Jughead smiled faintly.“So you’re not leaving me?”

"No never again. I'm fake fiancee which we should still go with because I hate that doctor flirting." Betty glared at her.

“It’s harmless.”

"Its unprofessional." 

Jughead smiled at her. Betty rolled her eyes when the doctor came in. She told her to get off of him so she wouldn’t hurt him. She climbed off of him sitting in the chair.

"So we're going out eating for our date." The doctor said.

“Date?” 

"Juggie." Betty pouted. Jughead looked at Betty. Jughead gave her a look as if he was saying ‘get me out of this.’

"You just ask me to marry you." Betty smiled smiled happily.

“We’re back together.” He told the doctor.

"Yeah!"

Jughead smiled at her as Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She smiled at him lovingly. "The second we're out if here we're getting married."Jughead just nodded. The doctor walked out. Jughead just let out a sigh of relief.

"Your welcome."

“Thanks.”Betty smiled at him. "She is a buzz kill. I'm not allowed to kiss my fiancee."Jughead just smiled faintly."But I want too."

“So...” He said. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

"You do. I got into the FBI I tried to date couldn't."Jughead just nodded. "Moral of my story is I tried calling and you wouldn't answer. I know it's been two years but I love you." Betty explained.

“When did you try calling me?”

"Every Friday night at our date time." She whispered."But you didn't answer so I watched dirty dancing crying."

“I couldn’t bring myself to answer some times. Other times I was too drunk to notice you called.”Betty nodded. She held his hand. He just looked at her. "And you?"

“I’m almost done my first novel.”Betty's eyes lit up excitedly. “I haven’t really had time to work on it lately.”

"You think? You will have plenty of time to work on it in rehab." She told him.

“No.” Betty sighed, "you don't want to end up like him." She whispered pulling the dad card.

“I’m not like him!” Jughead snapped.

"I know but I want you to keep safe! I never lost the promise of our forever!"

“I’m not going.” He said angrily.

"Then go on that date with the hot doctor! I want you safe!" Betty stormed out.

Jughead couldn’t follow after her so he just sat there angrily. Betty just drove back to her dorm. She got a shower and grabbed her last bag. She was so mad but drove back to him. She couldn't leave him alone. Jughead was asleep when she got back. She laid on the sofa watching him sleep. She wrote in her diary.

-Dear Diary, 

I visited Juggie in the hospital. We got into another fight. He really needs help but he won't take it. He’s so stubborn. I love that about him but he needs to realize he needs help.

Maybe once he gets home I can convince him to go. I don't know how to make him see that. If he truly loves me he should right?I hope so. I just need him to get better.

I love him so much.-

Betty looked over to see his blue eyes watching her. He had just woken up. He had glanced up to her.

“I thought you left.” Jughead said.

"I did I got a shower and the last of my things. I couldn't leave you."

“Well I thought you left for good.”

"I wouldn't do that to you." Betty admitted.

“You did last time.”

"You lied I was hurt and my heart never left. I'll just sleep in the waiting room." She teared up.

“You can stay. I’m going back to sleep.” He turned away from her.

Betty just nodded. She also turned away from him upset.

Betty thought she would never see him again but now he is here. He is fighting this abusive addiction. 

It was either the booze or her. 

Would that be the question that made his stubborn ass change?


	9. Chapter 9

Betty didn't sleep at all that week. She just slept watching him. They argued non stop about rehab. 

Betty was currently in the canteen as they were cooling down from an argument. She was so upset. She looked at the serpent ring on her hand. He was so stubborn. He wouldn’t agree to anything.

The doctor's were telling him the same thing. The doctors recommended Betty call people from a rehab center to take him there by force. She didn't want to do that he would hate her forever. 

Betty headed to his room staring at him." It's me or the booze."

“What?”

"If you ever loved me you will go to rehab. Your already a week clean." She stared at him.

“Fine.”

"Really?" Betty smiled. He just nodded. She ran over to him and hugged him. She also snuck him a burger in."You are so stubborn." Betty teased.

“I know.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Betty held him happily. "I'll go tell the doctors. They'll arrange transport." She rubbed their noses together.

Jughead just nodded.

"I will be there each step of the way."He just looked at her."I love you." Betty kissed him. She passed him a promise ring.

“What’s this for?”

"A promise of a love and that I am here for you." Jughead just nodded."But you don't have to take it."

“I want to.” 

Betty slipped it in his finger. "Its always been you Jug." Jughead kissed her softly. She smiled as she sneezed."Sorry." Betty kissed him.

“It’s okay.”

"My hayfever." She smiled. Jughead smiled faintly.

\----

A couple of days passed when Jughead was getting transported. He was still mad about going. But each time he saw the love in Betty's eyes he knew he was doing the right thing. He would be there for three months at minimum.

"Baby I'll visit every day. I'm staying with V and Arch until I get an apartment. I start work too so I'll be up Saturday's and Sunday's." Betty promised.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty just kissed him as they headed to the rehab centre. They got Jughead into a room. He was nervously as Jughead just hugged him.

“I really just want to go home.” He whispered.

"You can in three months. You'll come home to me." Betty kissed him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Juggie this is for you." She whispered.

“I’m only doing it for you.” Betty smiled at him. "Do you still want forever?" She asked.

“Yes.”

She pulled out the second part to the guys promise ring. Jughead looked at her. "I want that too." Betty passed him it. Jughead smiled faintly."So marry me when this is all over?"

“Betty...”

"Too soon? I know but I never stopped loving you. Don't answer me yet. Answer me in 3 months." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. Betty smiled at him giving him the ring. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Jughead held her. She leaned in and kissed him. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Gain your privileges."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty kissed him sweetly. He held her closely before heading out. He pulled her back in for a passionately kiss. He just held her tightly not wanting to let go as they kissed. She bit his lips teasingly before he moved to kiss her neck.

Betty moaned softly. "More of that in 3 months. When your cleared for sex too."

“Or we could break some rules.” He pouted. She kissed his pout and shook her head no. Jughead just sighed. “It was worth a try.”

"You need to heal then I can rock your world." Jughead just nodded. She leaned into his ear. "I can put you in handcuffs against the wall." Jughead smirked.

"Bye baby "

“Bye.”

She kissed him leaving. Jughead sat down on the small bed in his room. He decided he should focus on his writing. He wanted to be better for Betty. All he has ever done was love her and he wanted to escape this darkness. He knew it would take time but he was determined.

____

1 month passed and he had gained his privileges. It had been hard without her. They called each day and it helped. He had gotten his first book finished. He was waiting for her to visit.

Betty came in with chocolates for him. He's been asking her to bring them in. When she came in she couldn’t tell if he was more excited about the chocolate than seeing her. It made her laugh.

"So is that happy smile for the chocolate or for me?" She teased.

“Both?”

"I guess I can live with that." Betty dramatically sighed. Jughead smiled and ate some chocolate. Betty had taken the caramel ones from him. He pouted at her.“Shush, I’ll get you more.” She teased. He just pouted.

She gave in giving him half. They just sat together eating it. She kept teasing him by rubbing her hand on his thigh. Jughead smirked at her.

"I miss you." She pouted.

“I miss you too.”

"But you feel better right?" Jughead just nodded. She raised her eyebrows at him.“What?”

"I love you and love to hear your voice." Betty sat on his lap stealing the chocolate in his hand. “I feel better.” He said.

"Good because I miss sleeping with you. I miss you hogging the blanket." Jughead smiled and kissed her. "Like seriously though baby hogging the blanket isn't cool." Betty told him pulling her hair up.

“Well I get cold. You just said you missed it.”

"I do but it's not right. I get cold." She pouted."Like freezing that's why I always get a cold."

“Then maybe we need separate blankets.”

"Definitely not I can't use you as a body pillow. I've missed my pillow." Betty fluttered her eyes at him. Jughead smiled at her. She kissed him eating his chocolate.“Betts!”

"What I shouldn't get my man good chocolate." Betty pouted.

“You shouldn’t steal the chocolate.” He teased.

"Yeah well I've been in the gym most days." She lifted her shirt to show him her abs. “So have I.”

"Show me. I have to for work." Betty played with his shirt. Jughead smirked and lifted up his shirt. “All I ever do is exercise here. There’s nothing better to do.”

"And write. I have to avoid this guy Bret from working hitting on me at the gym." Betty checked him out. "I really want to break the rules."

“Then break the rules.” Betty squeezed his junk smiling. Jughead kissed her. "Can we go to your room?" She whispered.

“Yeah of course.”

Betty practically ran to his room. She was so aroused and turned on. Jughead followed her. She jumped on his bed excitedly as he locked the door. 

"Only hands and mouth stuff." Betty ordered.

“But I want you.”

"We deserve our bed and not this." She winked.

“Fine.”

"Plus I want to work out with you. You show me how you do it and we have hot sex at home then again in the shower." Betty moaned turning herself on. Jughead smirked. "Juggie please before I touch myself."

Jughead walked up to her laying her down. He came down on top of her as he kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him back wrapping her legs around him. They were kissing happily when a knock came. Jughead sighed angrily.

"Visiting times are over!"

“She just got here!”

"I'm sorry its the rules." Betty sighed as she looked at him. Jughead sat down angrily as Betty kissed him sweetly to sweeten him up. Jughead deepened the kiss. She moaned softly wanting to stay. He kissed her neck."2 months." Betty moaned.

“I know.”

"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Definitely."

____

Constant visits got tougher to leave. But Jughead was getting better so the pain was getting better. The days were passing and 3 months have finally passed. Jughead couldn’t wait to go home. Betty was waiting in the reception for him. She would finally get an answer. Jughead ran up to her. She jumped on him wrapping her arms around him.

“Baby!” He smiled.

"I've missed you. I've ordered a pizza and I have a surprise for you."

“Okay.” He smiled. Betty showed him to her car as a sheep dog was hanging out the window. “Oh my god.” Jughead smiled.

"Congratulations baby. Hotdog the fifth should help with your anxiety and depression."

“Seriously?” He smiled.

"Yeah this is our little baby." Betty held him.

Jughead walked up to the dog happily. He began stroking him happily. "Told you it will be worth it." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily.

"I love you now let's go to my apartment."

“Okay.” He smiled. Betty stroked hotdog. "Our home." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her happily.

He got in the back seat with Hotdog. He couldn't believe she did this for him. He kept looking at her as they drove to their place. He hasn’t felt this happy in so long. Betty moved him in to her place. It was tiny house but it was perfect. 

They headed in together. Hotdog ran happily to his bed. Jughead smiled at him. Betty hugged him from behind squeezing him. "So I'm waiting for my answer."

“I think we should wait.”

"Not even a long engagement? Okay." She kissed him.

“Okay?”

"Probably for the best. Baby steps." Betty told him."Thank you." Jughead smiled.

“Of course Juggie.”

They sat down on the couch playing their favourite movies. Jughead held her happily."I'm not letting you go ever again."Jughead kissed her head. She pulled her diary out as he watched the movie with Hotdog. She started to write.

-Dear diary, 

Juggie is home. I’ve missed him so much. He is happy to be home with me. I love him so much and I’m so happy we’re finally working things out again. I know we’re not completely there yet but we love each other and that’s all that matters.

It's slowly getting there. He did this for me and I love and appreciate that. This shows how strong our love is. He’s my everything and I know I'm his.-

Betty put down her diary and kissed Jughead. They snuggled closely together embracing the touch of a loved one.

How they've missed and took granted a touch of a loved one but no more.

They were honest and loving with an open communication. A love that was timeless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Betty Cooper age 26.

-Dear Diary, 

Today we moved back to Riverdale. They need a Sherif and have offered me the place. It's a win win situation me and Juggie both want to move home. 

We have decided to move into a house in the middle of north and south side. It is perfect it has a garden for Hotdog. It has 3 rooms. One for Juggie's office and another for a guest room or a nursery someday.

We’re so happy. I’ve never been this happy.

Jughead hasn't had a drink in years. He is a new and changed man. Everyone is obsessed with his books. I’m so proud of him. He’s come so far.

Its honestly so perfect.-

Betty put her diary down and went to Jughead’s office to see him.

"Hey hottie."

“Hey sexy.”

"I'm heading to meet my team. Want to come?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty had her uniform on. Her hair was up in a messy bun and Jughead was so attracted to her. He pulled her down onto his lap. Betty giggled at him. Jughead kissed her heatedly.

"Baby we have no time." She giggled.

“We can be quick.”

"Fine I am really horny."

Jughead kissed her neck. She hummed in delight undoing her belt. Jughead helped her tug her pants off. Betty shoved him in the chair. "So were you or were you not at the scene of the crime?" She smirked pulling his top off.

“I was not.” He smirked.

"Wrong! Tell me where you were last week at 8pm."

“In bed with a sexy blonde.” He smirked.

"I'm gonna need a little more info on this blonde." Betty tied his hands to the chair.

“Well she’s the love of my life and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Betty smiled at him. "Then why are you here? In my office being so sexy seducing me." She slowly grinded on him.

“I don’t know.” He kissed her neck.

"Not good enough." Betty moaned. He sucked a hickey onto her skin."Baby I'm on duty you know the rules."

“I don’t care.”

"Be a good boy for me kitty." Betty purred. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty smirked as she worked him through. She squeezed him tightly. "Now tell the truth where were you."

“Home.”

She squeezed harder as he moaned. "But baby you were with me. We had sex in my police car." Betty licked his tip.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

"Now tell the truth or we can fuck in a police cell next."

“I was with you.”

"Good." She let go sliding on him.

He groaned loudly as she bounced on him faster. Jughead held her waist. Betty bit his lip moving slowly on him. Jughead kissed her. They kissed happily moving deep in one another. Jughead moved her faster and he thrust up into her.

"Fuck baby I might have to arrest you with the intent of killing me with pleasure. Jughead laughed softly."Don't stop harder faster... fuck me more I'm close."

Jughead moved faster beneath her as she bounced on him. She screamed his name coming. Jughead quickly followed after her. Betty smirked kissing him again.

“That was hot.” Jughead smirked.

"It always is."

Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back getting back into her uniform. "Do I look good?"

“Always.”

"Good let's go meet my team." Betty kissed him. Jughead got dressed again. 

He happily carried her to their car. Betty held on to him happily. He was being kind driving her to work. She looked at him lovingly. Jughead smiled at her.

"Baby don't you think its time?"

“Time for what?”

"Sheriff Cooper-Jones." She hinted."Marry me."

“Okay.”

"Seriously?" Betty smiled.

“Yes.” She stopped the car hugging him. "We lost our virginity in this car and now we hot engaged in this car." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

Betty pulled out a new ring. She passed him it. Jughead smiled at her. She slipped it on his hand happily.

"Your mine now." She winked.

“Always.”

Betty smiled as they pulled up to the station. They held hands walking in. Betty saw Moose,Fangs and Reggie all there. They were here team. Jughead smiled when he saw Fangs. 

"Jug!"

“Fangs!”

"Woah your married? B is the new person in charge." He hugged him. Jughead just smiled. "We're engaged and I am your boss." Betty smirked. Jughead smiled at her."Its about time." Fangs hugged them.

"Now locker checks."

“Okay.”

They all let her check theiro lockers and theh were fine. They had a meeting before she dismiss them. Betty smiled at Jughead as she at her desk. Jughead smiled at her.

"You know we should get married in the clothes we first met in. Try to recreate them and just marry each other."

“Yeah?” He laughed softly.

"Yeah we don't need fancy wedding clothes and people. We just need us." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. “Let’s go now then.”

"Seriously?" She mumbled into the kiss. “Yes.”

"Lets do it."

“Okay.”

Betty grabbed his hand as they headed to the court house. Jughead held her hand happily. He drove them to the court house with a massive grin on his face. Betty smiled at him.

"I'm marry Miss Elizabeth Cooper. Tell that to my five year old self." Betty kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t have believed it.”

Jughead continued to drive happily as they pulled up. He opened the car door for her. She hoped out happily. Jughead kissed her as they walked in hand in hand. Due to her being the sheriff she could cut the line. They went right up first to get married.

Betty was shaking in excitement. Jughead kept smiling over at her. The forms were quickly filled in prior before as they were having a mini ceremony. Jughead held her hands happily. The ordain happily spoke through the ceremony giving them an opportunity for vows.

Jughead was bursting with excitement and love so he went first. 

"Betts if you tell my younger self that I get to marry you I would have told you that your ridiculous but I was secretly hoping for this. We've been through hell and back yet we never lost love. You pushed me out such a dark part of my life. You pushed my stubborn ass back out of the dark into the light where you are. I love you always and forever."

Betty went next. “Jughead I love you. It’s always been you. We’ve been through hell and back and we always seem to get stronger. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. If you told my younger self I would be marrying you I wouldn’t have believed it but here we are. I couldn’t be happier m. You’re my everything.”

The ordain quickly finished up the ceremony as they were allowed to kiss as a married couple. Jughead kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapped around him.

“I love you.”

"I love you so much." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her happily. He carried her out looking at her so lovingly. He carried her back to the car. Betty smirked at him as she saw the back seat. Jughead laughed softly.

"It seems so full circle." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"I'm Mrs Cooper Jones."

“Finally.”

Betty hugged him happily. "Can we go home to Hotdog?"

“Of course.”

Jughead drove his wife home. He carried her over the fresh hold as Hotdog ran to them happily. Jughead put her down when they got inside. He smiled happily.

Betty kissed him happily. "Baby do you want to hear what I am going to write in my diary."

“Sure.”

Betty sat down as she pulled her diary out.

"Dear Diary, today married the love of my life. This is the best diary entry I will possibly ever write. Saying I do was such an emotional moment. Our memories played in my mind both good and bad as that's what got us to thos point. I love him and now I am the luckiest person alive. I get to love him forever. This is the beginning of a beautiful chapter."

Jughead held her face as he kissed her. She kissed him back sweetly.

“I love you.”

"I love you too baby. It's all full circle." Betty hugged him.

Jughead smiled happily. Betty looked at him and down to her hand. She was wearing a toy ring until they got each other an actual ring. 

They were standing in their Riverdale home as married couple. They started off as two friends in love but fell into love head first. They couldn’t be happier.

Their love story was an never ending love. It developed slowly but matured to a strong love. They were both in it for the long haul and couldn’t wait to see where this journey took them.

They went from these little children making flower crowns and exchanging hats to exchanging rings.

They both never thought they would get to this point. To the both of them this was their forever. A forever that they will grasp at until their forever ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed it. Try our other collabs or my individual ones

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our other collabs and my individual works. Go check out Ki's edits.
> 
> Likes and comments always appreciated.


End file.
